The Legend of Zelda: Rising Antagonist
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: It's been nearly 4 years since the events with Navi and that Colin saved everyone, at the cost of his life. What would happen when Link finds out Colin is alive and what's more, who is this new enemy that wants to destroy Link? Link must rise again as the hero to protect his family, but when all is threatened will his courage be strong enough to withstand the massive evil?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. Yami no Nokutan here. So I promised everyone a sequel to Fallen Hero. Here it is. Now you don't really have to read Fallen Hero to understand this one. I do have a few OCs, but one of them is related to a character is Twilight Princess. So yeah. Enjoy.

**Summary: **It's been nearly 4 years since the events with Navi and that Colin saved everyone, at the cost of his life. What would happen when Link finds out Colin is alive and what's more, who is this new enemy that wants to destroy Link? Link must rise again as the hero to protect his family, but when all is threatened will his courage be strong enough to withstand the massive evil?

**Disclaimer:** I do now own The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Link was standing outside the castle, as he held his 8 month old son, Colin. The baby let out a yawn, closing his azure hues. Link smiled down at the bundle of joy in his arms, as he felt contentment fill his soul. The 19 year old let out a soft sigh, walking towards the Castle Courtyard. It was nearly sunset and the teen was enjoying some quiet time with his son. It had been nearly 7 months since he moved into the Castle, upon Tay and Zelda's request. He still wore his hero garb, complete with his floppy, green hat. He still carried the Master Sword and although he was Tay's personal guard, he had free access to just about everywhere.

"So this is where you go," a soft voice whispered behind him. Link turned his head and smiled when the Queen of Hyrule came into view, holding the hand of her almost 3 year old son. Link smiled at young Hakkai, as he gave the Hero of Time a wide smile.

"Well your majesty, this place is special," he whispered, his eyes gazing at Zelda. Zelda simply smiled.

"Link, you are right about that," she mused, remembering this was where she met Link 10 years earlier. "And around me, you don't need to be formal." Link gave a small smile to her, before she looked at her son. "Hakkai, have you met Colin yet?" She glanced over at the baby Link was holding. The little boy shook his head slowly. Link got down to his knees, holding Colin carefully letting Hakkai have a better look. He looked at Hakkai.

"You need to be careful," Link whispered in a soft tone. "He is very delicate and he is sleeping." Hakkai approached the baby, staring at him with serious green eyes. He looked up at Link.

"He so 'ittle," Hakkai whispered. Link chuckled softly, which Zelda giggled. It made her happy to see Link laugh. After all the hell Link had been through, it was only fitting for the hero to finally find peace and start a family. Link got to his feet, looking at Hakkai.

"You're right," Link replied, averting his gaze back at Colin. "He is indeed little." He was rubbing a gentle finger against Colin's soft cheek, hoping with all his heart no harm would come to his son or anyone that he cared about. Zelda noticed a single tear fall from Link's eye. She knew that day would have marked one of Link's now departed friend's birthday.

His best friend, Colin, had died saving Link's life nearly 4 years earlier. Link named his son Colin in honor of his friend. His friend would have turned 19 that day if he was still alive.

"I miss him, Zelda," Link whispered suddenly, his eyes on her. Zelda nodded, biting her lower lip.

"As do I," Zelda whispered back, her sapphire hues staring into azure orbs. "But like I told you a long time ago, none of the events that occurred were your fault. If there was anyone to blame, it should have been myself." Zelda turned from Link, causing Hakkai to stare at his mother with confusion. "Let's talk about it later. Hakkai doesn't need to know this." She walked away, as Link watched her disappear around the Orchards. He let out a small sigh, looking down at his son.

"I love you, Colin," he whispered to his son and also to his friend, hoping he heard him.

**x~X~x**

Nabooru and Impa glared at Rauru with horror. "He is where?" Nabooru demanded the sage. "You allowed Colin to remained trapped there for almost 4 years!?"

Saria, Ruto, Darunia, and Impa watched the Gerudo really let Rauru have it. Although Impa was angry at Rauru, she knew that if she got in the crossfire, Nabooru would yell at her too.

"I'm sorry," Rauru whispered a reply. "I wasn't aware however, we can allow him out, as long as Zelda does her part.

"How is Zelda suppose to tell Link that his friend was trapped in the Evil Realm with Ganondorf and Navi for almost 4 years?" Nabooru demanded, her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. How do you think Link will react? He thought for nearly 4 years that his best friend was dead, when he isn't. And even if we managed to free Colin, how can we guarantee the seal with hold Ganondorf and Navi back? As much as I want to save Colin, we can't break the seal for anyone."

"Nabooru," Impa shouted. "We are going to free that poor boy. He got stuck there because of a choice we made and he made. He should be freed. We can keep Ganondorf and Navi in place, as long as we focus."

"Whatever," Nabooru muttered, looking away. "Who is going to tell her majesty?"

The smallest one of them all spoke up, "I will." All eyes fell on Saria, who closed her green eyes.

_"Queen Zelda," Saria began in a soft tone._

Zelda let out a soft gasp, gaining the attention of Tay, Link, and Malon, whom she was speaking with. She spoke out loud. "Saria, I can hear you." Link heard the name of his forest friend, who was a sage, as a small smile appeared on his lips.

_"We need to tell you something that may upset everyone, including Link," Saria whispered. _Zelda's eyes landed on Link, as his smile faltered.

"What?" He whispered. Zelda shrugged, as she waited for Saria to continued.

_The young sage let out a small sigh. "Colin has been alive this whole time in the Evil Realm with Ganondorf and Navi."_

Zelda's eyebrows shot up, as her face paled. "Wait, what!?" Link didn't like the look Zelda was giving him. He was determined to find out what was going on.

_"I'm sorry to inform you that way, but us sages just sensed a third person inside of there for almost 4 years, and Rauru went to see who it is. He was finally able to find out who it was," Saria explained. "We plan on releasing him, but we need your power._

_"How do you think Link will react?" Zelda began to talk to her mentally, not wanting Link to know yet. She closed her eyes, listening to Saria._

_"I-I am not entirely sure," Saria replied. "But he needs to know so we can do this." _Zelda nodded, opening her eyes.

Link was staring at Zelda with so much intensity, it caused Zelda to shudder."What is it?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Link," Zelda whispered. "Colin is not dead." Link's eyes widen in horror, as did Tay and Malon. "He was sealed in the Evil Realm with Ganondorf and Navi for nearly 4 years."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahaha a cliffhanger and this is only the prologue. I hope you like it. Welcome back to my cliffhanger stories. Hope you leave me a review. It makes me smile, please. Even if you hate it, just let me know what I could work on.

**Question:** What is your favorite area(s) in Hyrule (in the Zelda games in general)?

I have three favorite areas: I love Kokiri Forest in Ocarina of Time; Skyloft in Skyward Sword; & my absolute favorite place is Ordon Village in Twilight Princess. Each place is peaceful and live is easy going. How I often wish real life was as well.


	2. Reunited Once More

I think I will do what I did before and thank the reviewers.

* * *

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS**

**CupcakePride101:** First of all, I love your Penname. It's very cute and very original. I instantly thought of delicious cupcakes. Anyways, thanks for reading that chapter and picking the places you did. I see we both enjoy Skyloft and Ordon Village. See, those places are calm and very quiet, which is what I love. It bring a sense of tranquility. Hehe. Hope you like this next part.

**Elder O-T Ridge: **No favorite places? Seriously? Pssh, bad boy, haha. I'm messing with you. Honestly? I know you say that, but I'm a hard critic on myself and I always think it's...pis-posh work lol. You are going to be in for more. I admit this chapter is slightly...a tad bit slower, but later chapter, will be exciting. It's cool. I do hope you enjoy this next part. Thanks for the betaing.

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **Honestly, the Twilight Realm crossed my mind, as did Lon Lon Ranch, but did I write them down? No, of course not, lol. But I di like those areas as well. It's like really? Those areas, ahh..Anyways, I know what you mean. Nabooru is a stubborn Gerudo, but I still love her. She is just Nabooru, how else do we explain it. Enjoy this next part.

**AreiaCananaid: **Yay! Thank you so praise. The praise makes me so happy and I am glad to hear it. -jumps up and down with happiness; Oh it's totally okay, I understand. Take care of the other things first. I am not going anywhere, haha. I only took a break so I could get my priorities straight too lol. It's totally fine. Well I am glad it was plain evil because if it wasn't, the sequel wouldn't exist. I could have just left it as is, but that would have really been wrong. I still waiting for YOUR sequel, gah. I am itching with anticipation. Enjoy this next part.

**Gojira Geek: **I totally FORGOT about Zora's Domain in Twilight Princess. It was nicer than the one in Ocarina of Time too. It was larger and the detail was truly amazing. I actually enjoyed it. Kokiri Forest? I guess that is also a quiet area in the game and I find it funny how NONE of them recognized Link. If only Mido would of. Oh well, all things happen for a reason, right? Hope you like this next part.

* * *

**-Reunited Once More-**

Link felt the blood drain from his face, as the words that Zelda spoke began to make sense to him. 'Colin is not dead. He was sealed in the Evil Realm with Ganondorf and Navi for nearly 4 years.' He made a fist, trying to gather his thoughts. Tay looked at Link, knowing he was trying to control his emotions. Tay looked at Zelda, who was looking at the ground and then at Malon, who was staring at Link.

"Link," Zelda whispered in a soft voice. Link raised his azure hues to her, not saying anything. He bit his lower lip, gathering his feelings. "I know this comes as a shock, but believe me. I am just as surprised as you are. I believe reacting angry is okay. I know I didn't see what happened, but.."

"Stop," Link shouted, cutting her off. Zelda took a step back out of fear. "You can't just say it like that, Zelda. How the hell did you know I was going to react like this? Did you see Colin grab Navi and allow himself to die in the lava? Do you hear me? Colin died! He landed in lava and died a long time ago!" The anger in Link's voice made Malon shudder, as Tay took a step back, grabbing Zelda gently in the process.

"No, he didn't," Zelda whispered firmly. Zelda looked at the ground, then closed her eyes. "Colin is alive and I need to help the sages remove him from the Evil Realm." Tay placed a hand on Link's shoulder, before giving it a squeeze. Link couldn't bring himself to look at his best friend, as he was still processing everything.

"Lets say by some chance I believed you, how do you think he feels?" Link whispered. He looked at Zelda, who was staring at him. "For almost 4 years, he was stuck with not one, but two forms of pure evil. How can someone get over that? Can you imagine how much they probably tortured him?"

Zelda stopped, thinking about it for a second. She never considered how Colin would feel or how Colin would react once he was free. But now that Zelda was aware, would she help the others get him out? She had to take a chance for Colin's sake. Zelda raised her eyes to Link. "I understand how you feel, but as the leader of the sages and being the seventh one, I will make sure Colin will return safely and be alright."

Link didn't say anything, raising his eyes to Zelda. He crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a soft sigh. "Fine. Please bring him back safely." Zelda nodded, before she focused on her power to appear where the sages were.

Zelda looked over at Rauru, who seemed surprised that she appeared so quickly. "Let us get this over with." She was blunt and straight to the point. Not knowing Colin's mental or emotional state, she was a little worried.

**x~X~x**

Colin stared at Ganondorf and Navi with empty eyes. Ganondorf managed to worm his way into the young man's mind and now he was completely under Ganondorf's mind control. He stepped up to Colin, gently grabbing him by the shoulders and pulled him close.

"Now Colin, I want you to return to Hyrule," Ganondorf whispered softly into the young man's ear. "I want you to act like yourself, but you need to do something for me. Befriend Link and Tay once again, which I know you will be able to achieve easily." Ganondorf smiled evilly, before he continued. "When the two of them least expect it, attack someone close to them, but do not kill who you attack. Wait some time and continue to harm different people. Then I want you to strike Link and Tay. I want their hearts in my hands!"

Colin bowed his head, "Yes master. It will be done just as you have commanded." Colin closed his eyes and once they re-opened, they appeared the dark blue color they were before. He smiled evilly just thinking of the task at hand. Tay and Link wouldn't know what hit them. Then a white light engulfed Colin, as he gasped.

Ganondorf and Navi felt themselves freeze in place. Ganondorf instantly realized what was going on. "Those damn sages...they are freeing Colin, but the two of us are to remain here." Navi was outraged. She opened her mouth to speak, when she felt herself growing tired. A yawn escaped her blue lips. Ganondorf realized the sages were forcing their essence into a deep slumber. If he was in this slumber, his mind control would not work the way he wanted it too. Colin would still have evil inside of him, but the mind control would not work. "Damn it..." Ganondorf uttered. He could no longer stay awake, falling into a deep sleep.

**x~X~x**

Colin landed with a thud in front of Zelda and the other six sages. Impa and Nabooru stood in front of the others, just to play it safe. Colin let out a soft moan, pushing himself to his hands and knees. He gently rubbed his head with one hand. Colin raised his head and stared at the sages who stood in front of him.

"What.." he managed to say, when Impa gave him a small smile. She could tell he was alright and that he didn't seem to be threatening.

"It seems that you are okay," she said, looking into Colin's blue eyes. Colin only nodded softly, trying to remember what happened. He remembered the pain and torture that Ganondorf and Navi put him through. He didn't remember what happened after that. He raised his eyes to Zelda.

"Is Link..okay?" His voice was shaking slightly. "Is he aware of me?" Zelda nodded softly. Colin felt the tears in his eyes, as reality sat in. "I am really back."

"It's good to have you back, Colin," Zelda whispered. "I believe you have a lot of catching up to do with Link and Tay. However, before we return let me inform you of a few changes." Colin looked at her. "Tay and I have gotten married. We have a son who is almost 3 years old named Hakkai." Colin's eyes widen, then he nodded. "Link and Malon got married and they have two children, both twins. One with your namesake and the other one named Nayru. They are both 8 months old."

Colin's mouth dropped in surprised. "Did Link name the baby after me?" A smile touched his lips, when she nodded. "What an honor."

Zelda smiled at him. "I had a feeling you'd say that." She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Let us go."

"Wait," Nabooru intervened, as Colin and Zelda turned to her. "Don't share anymore information. We need to find out if Ganondorf or Navi did anything to him." Zelda looked at Colin, who was looking at Nabooru.

Colin closed his eyes, trying to think. "I remember them hurting me," Colin began in a small whisper. "I also remembering Ganondorf saying something about Link, but I don't remember." Colin sank down to his knees, both of his hands in his hair. Zelda knelt down beside him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He raised his head to look at her. "I'm sorry, Zelda. I cannot remember."

Zelda was looking at Colin, when she placed her right hand on his forehead. Her triforce of wisdom began to glow. Zelda waited a few minutes, with her eyes closed. Then she smiled, opening her eyes and looking at him. "I think you are just fine." Nabooru opened her mouth to object, before receiving a glare from Impa and Darunia. She looked away, sighing softly. Zelda grabbed Colin's hand, before she left the Chamber of Sages, appearing back at the Castle. "Welcome back to Hyrule Castle, Colin."

The young man smiled at his Queen, looking at the Castle which had been rebuilt. It was beautiful and in Colin's opinion, better than it's original appearance. He let out a small sigh of content. "It's wonderful. It smells so heavenly. Seems just like you," he turned to her.

"You knew I always loved the smell of flowers and I figured if I was going to help with the remodeling, I'd have an input," Zelda giggled. Colin nodded with a smile. "Follow me and I'll take you to the others." Colin felt his pulse quicken, as he followed Zelda through the corridors of the Castle. She stopped in front of the Throne Room. The guards nodded to their Queen. One of the guards moved to open the door, before she raised a hand. "I'll do it," she whispered before pulling the door open. Tay, Link, and Malon all turned and saw her enter. Link's azure hues fell on the figure behind her. Azure hues met cobalt eyes. Neither male moved and time seemed to be at a stand still.

"Colin," was all Link could utter. Link felt his legs grow wobbly and darkness overcame his vision. Malon tried to keep Link from falling, but he fell from her grasp. Tay reached over, almost diving, and managed to catch Link before he slammed to the ground. Zelda ran to the boys, with Colin right behind her.

"Oh my goddess, Link. Tay, will he be okay?" Zelda asked worried. Tay looked at Link, who was unconscious. He managed to get Link on his back, with Malon's help. She checked him over rather quickly and nodded.

"I think so," Tay whispered, turning his gaze to Colin. Who turn to look at him. Colin felt those green eyes burning into his soul, as though Tay didn't believe it either. Colin looked away, closing his eyes. Seeing Link faint and Tay's expression, it made Colin slightly uneasy. Zelda placed a comforting hand on Colin's shoulder, who jumped slightly. He reopened his eyes and looked at her. She flashed him a small smile. Colin forced a smile, before Zelda turned to Tay.

"Let us put Link in his room for now for it is quite late," Zelda replied, as Tay forced himself to his feet, carrying Link on his back. He carried Link to his room, gently setting him down on the bed. Malon gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. She settled down next to Link, as Tay left the room. Malon removed his floppy, green hat, running her slender fingers through his blond locks. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest gently letting sleep overcome her.

The morning light began to stream into Link and Malon's room, causing the blond haired male to stir in his sleep. Link gave a small moan, opening his azure hues slowly. He smiled when he saw Malon laying on top of him him. He gave the top of her head a kiss, as he gently moved aside. Malon stirred, but remained asleep. Link reached for his hat, placing it on his head slipping out of the room.

"Morning," a voice whispered behind him. Link turned his head and saw Zelda standing there, holding Nayru in her arms. "I was coming to let you know the twins were awake. I wanted to hold Nayru for a little and Tay is holding baby Colin." Zelda bit her lower lip. "It wasn't a dream, Link." Her voice was low. Link only nodded, knowing he was going to face this.

"I just...I don't know," he admitting, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I'm just thrilled he is alive and with us. But almost 4 years, he was physically and mentally tortured, how can someone deal with that? I just figured he...he wouldn't want to be around the people he cares about."

"But that's just it Link," a voice behind whispered. Link's eyes widen, as he turned to the source. There stood Colin, looking straight at Link. Zelda looked at Colin, wanting to know what he would say to Link. "You're right about the torture and the pain," Colin lowered his head, closing his eyes tightly. He made a fist. "But being around the people I care about, it helps the wounds heal. As long as I surround myself with the people I care about, I know I'll be okay." Colin reopened his eyes, staring at Link, managing a small smile.

Link gave a small, but genuine smile at Colin. "If you're sure." Colin nodded softly. "Alright then, welcome back." Colin walked up to Link and patted him on the back gently. "I do have an awkward request though. I know you just came back, but I must ask you. Would you like to be my right hand man?" Colin's eyes widen slightly, as he scratched the back of his head. "You have experience being a soldier. Since I'm in charge of them, I am asking you."

Colin grinned softly. "Of course, I'd be honored." Link looked at Zelda, who was smiling.

"Good," Zelda whispered. Nayru began to whine softly. Link took her from Zelda and held her close.

"Shh, it's okay baby," Link said to his daughter gently. Nayru opened her eyes, staring up at her father. Colin watched the scene with a small smile.

_'Link is a father,' _Colin thought. _"I'm happy for him. Then again Tay is also a father and the king of Hyrule. So much has changed.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** For once I didn't leave the chapter with a cliffhanger. I spotted several areas where I could end it, but as the chapters progress, the longer they will become. I do hope that is alright. Hope you enjoyed and review. And a side note, I'm not trying to make Link seem like a wuss or whatever. I just thought if I made him vulnerable to certain situations, it'll seem more realistic to me and all. Hope that's okay.

**Question:** What is your favorite weapon(s)/item(s)?

Heheh, since I've been playing three games quite recently. I will mention one weapon or item from each.

**Ocarina of Time**: Megaton Hammer, heck yes!Pound Volvagia in the head with this heavy hammer. That battle against Volvagia was truly epic. I loved fighting Volvagia.

**Twilight Princess**: Ball & Chain, hehe. It's epic. I especially love when you get to use it against Blizzeta.

**Skyward Sword**: The Fireshield Earrings! I mean, you could have really used that in most of the Zelda games involving a volcano, especially in Ocarina of Time. Oh well, tell me yours.


	3. The Return of Darkness

I am happy to state this story will be updated either once a week or once every other week. I hope you all enjoy this next part.

* * *

**SHOWING APPRECIATION TO MY REVIEWERS**

**Elder O-T Ridge: **You are such a guy for choosing those types of weapons. When I hear the staff, I always think of TMNT. Donatello has two staffs, but still lol. Did you know the guy who voiced Michelangelo is the same guy who voiced Choji in Naruto? I was like, Wow." Haha. I totally didn't know that. Oh and did you watch the original Brady Brunch? He is the same guy who played Cousin Oliver.

**Gojira Geek: **I wanna hookshot a few author's who keep writing fanfics that kills Link...lol. I mean, honestly, you can hurt him to the point that he is nearly immobilized, but for the love of the goddesses, don't kill him. Well, maybe I should re-think that thought..I mean...um...I hope you like this next part.

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **Are you so sure about that, huh? Well I don't want to give anything away, but I hope you enjoy this next part. Oh my gawd, that beetle. I hate that beetle with a passion. You direct it and half the time, it still hits the dang wall. Haha. Well I am glad TP & OoT Link's didn't have it, haha.

**CupcakePride101:** Yes, I adore your penname. It made my want cupcakes. I settled for making funfetti & peanut butter cookies yesterday. I love to bake and I don't have any cake mix, so I can't make cupcakes. -.- But it's okay. I'll settle for cookies. The Spinner! And when you fight Stallord with it, ram into his spinal column, yay! But the you get to jump from track to track, when he shoots fireballs at you. That was one of the coolest battles ever! Only two or three battles top that one. -figured out new chapter question) Tee-hee.

**AreiaCananaid: **No need to worry about logging on. I have trouble with my phone ALL the time. I can read, but not comment. I often read your updates at work, but commented when i got home. I got another friend to start reading The Empress and I reminded my roommate to read The Shard of Twilight, so yay! I was so happy that you updated. i was also online and I was like, "Really?" I was excited and then I read it. It was a day later than anticipated, but totally worth it. It made it more than worth it. My heart pitter pattered for Link all over again. So glad it's up now. Of course the wicked will never rest. Ganondorf is a complete butt-muncher. Where would our hero be if he didn't have an archenemy? Hope you enjoy this next part of the adventure.

* * *

**-The Return of Darkness-**

Two years passed for the five young adults living in the Castle, as Colin began to grow accustom to the new laws made by Tay and Zelda. He quickly earned the respect and trust of the other guards. Life was as it should be. One night while Colin was patrolling the Castle, he heard a cold laugh. He froze, turning around slowly. He didn't see anything or anyone, when he heard it again. That time, Colin knew exactly who it was.

"Ganondorf," he whispered in a horror filled voice. Colin felt himself start to tremble with dread.

"Forgot about me, didn't you?" He heard the cold and rough voice in his mind. His eyes widen in fear, realizing that Ganondorf's mind control would start to work. He thought it wouldn't. "And by the way, Colin, you cannot tell Link, Tay, Zelda, and Malon about this. In fact, no one may hear it or see it from you." Colin felt his body burn, as he held back a cry of pain. He fell to his hands and knees, the pain erupted through his body. Colin tried to hold it back, but let out a scream of pain. Ganondorf laughed, enjoying that the boy was in pain.

Link was walking around the corridors with his 2 year old son, when he heard the scream. He picked up his son carefully and raced to the Throne Room. He opened the door, looking at Zelda with Tay and Malon. Without a word, he placed Colin down and ran from the room.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, as she watched him leave. Tay ran after him, to see what happened. Link rounded the corridor and stopped when he saw Colin on the floor, moaning and panting. Tay was behind Link a moment later.

"Colin," Link ran to him, with Tay at his side. The two men saw the pain on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

_'I have to tell them somehow,'_ Colin thought as he opened his mouth again. A scream came out instead, as Ganondorf was punishing him. The pain was excruciating and Colin continued to pant. He slumped down on the hard marble with a sigh.

"Colin," Tay cried out. He gently picked up his friend, who was passed out cold. He looked at Link. Link bit his lip, looking at Tay and he was shocked.

"I-I was walking with my son, when I heard him scream," Link explained. "I didn't know what was going on. If there was an attack of some sort, I had to get my son out of harm's way."

Tay got to his feet, holding Colin in his arms. Link fell in step beside him, occasionally glancing over at Colin. "Will he be alright, Tay?" Tay looked down at the unconscious Colin in his arms.

"I am not sure," he reported in a low tone. "We need to have him checked out." Link said nothing more, following Tay into the Castle. After Tay left Colin with the doctors, Link and him both went back to the Throne Room. The guards standing there opened the door slowly.

Zelda turned and when she saw the boys her eyes widen. Malon turned looking at the boys. Little Colin was laying against Malon's bosom, falling asleep. Zelda had Hakkai laying against her. Nayru was sprawled between the two women, with her eyes growing heavy. Link walked over, gently picking Nayru from the floor. Tay grabbed Hakkai, so Zelda could stand.

"Let's get the rug-rats to bed first," he said softly, as Malon picked up Colin. Link nodded, as they left the Throne Room, taking the children to the room the three shared. Zelda opened the door for them, as each adult set a child down on his or her bed. They exited the room, as Tay closed the door softly behind him. Then he looked at Link. "Do you think he will be okay?"

Link took a deep breath, as he shrugged. "I am not entirely sure. All I know is that he was trying to tell us something. I could tell, but I am not sure what it was either. It makes me feel uneasy." Link closed his eyes, bowing his head. He was lost in thought, trying to think what it could possibly be.

"Perhaps all we could do is wait to see what happens in the morning," Zelda suggested, before looking at Tay and then at Link. The two men nodded. Malon grabbed Link's hand, as he faced her. A worried smile was spread on her lips. Link pulled her close.

"Hey, don't worry," he whispered. "Things will be okay." She nodded, resting her forehead against Link's strong shoulder. "Someone's tired," he teased, when she gave a sleepy nod. "Come on," Link began to lead Malon away. He looked at Tay and Zelda. "Good night, your majesties." They nodded, watching Link walk away, holding his wife.

"I'm glad to see him happy," Tay whispered, not taking his eyes off the couple.

Zelda looked at the couple, before looking up at her husband. "He deserves to be happy and I know he loves her. He has two wonderful children and he is finally at peace. Despite what happened with Colin today, things are quite peaceful. I hope it stays that way for a while longer." Zelda closed her eyes, thinking. She inhaled a deep breath, letting out slowly. "Only the flow of time could tell what will come. Let us all hope the goddesses are on our side."

**x~X~x**

The morning sunlight streamed into the window of Colin's room. The blond moaned softly, the sunlight crossed his closed lids. He raised a hand to shield the light. Colin opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed. He let out a soft cough, looking around. His eyes widen, realizing he was in his room. He raised a brow in confusion. He didn't know why he was there. As Colin sat there, trying to remember what happened, he heard a voice chuckle.

"Confused, my poor Colin?" The voice asked sarcastically and he could hear the smirk. He felt his blood run cold, suddenly remembering what happened the night before. "Did you sleep well?"

"Leave me alone," Colin uttered softly. He placed his heads on either side of his head. "Get out of my head."

"I don't think so," Ganondorf said in a hard tone. "I have a job for you and you will do it." Colin felt himself fill with dread, as Ganondorf managed to move his arm. His eyes widen in horror. "Oh I forgot to mention...anyone under my mind control..I can easily control their body, their speech...their thoughts." Colin gripped his head even more, wanting this horrible nightmare to end.

"Please, leave me alone," he shouted. "Just go away!"

"Colin," the door flung opened and Link ran in, with Tay behind him. Both of them looked concerned. "What happened?" Link's voice was filled with worry. His sapphire hues were filled with confusion as well. "Why did you scream?"

As Colin opened his mouth, words he wasn't thinking came out. "I woke up having a nightmare." Colin realized Ganondorf was controlling him. "I didn't mean to worry you all. Last night, I had a difficult time breathing, but it seems to be better now. I didn't want anyone to worry, but that was inevitable, wasn't it?" A smile spread across Link and Tay's lips.

"Good, I was worried," Tay whispered. "Now let us go. Our cooks clearly outdone themselves and set up quite a feast." Tay left the room, as Link lingered. He glanced at Colin, with small suspicion. The smile faded from Link's face, replaced with a small frown.

"What?" The real Colin managed to whisper.

"Something about..." Link shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you." He got up from the bed. At the doorway, he stopped and turned to look at Colin. Colin could instantly tell that Link knew someone was off. Link knew something big was up. He bowed his head, before he left the room. Colin felt relief, realizing that Link knew something was going on with him. He couldn't help, but sigh.

"Don't celebrate," Ganondorf threatened. "If you try anything, maybe I should have you hurt the child with your namesake."

Colin felt his blood boil. "You would go after an innocent two year old child? You are a sadistic and murderous asshole. I will never harm him!"

Ganondorf managed to have waves of pain course through Colin's body. "You stupid boy! I will have you kill him! Don't force me to do this!" Colin bit down his lip from crying out in pain. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes at the thought of harming the innocent little boy. "If not him, then you will hurt Nayru." Colin's mind reeled. Ganondorf was starting to move Colin's body against his will. He forced him to stand.

"No," Colin begged. "Stop!" Ganondorf put more power behind trying to control Colin. _'Link, I am so sorry.'_ Within seconds, Ganondorf had completely control over Colin's body. He had forced the boy into a deep sleep within his own mind, He had an evil smile, wiping away the pathetic tears that were falling from Colin's eyes. The smile on his lips turned into a smirk. "Now the fun has really started."

**x~X~x**

"I was truly worried about him," Zelda commented, just as Colin entered the dining hall. The four adults were already seated, when he sat in a chair besides Link.

"Apologies for my late arrival," Ganon-Colin began. "I had a few matters to deal with." Zelda smiled at him. Tay had bacon in his mouth, so all he could do was nod. Malon giggled softly, looking at him.

"Don't worry about it, right Link?" Malon asked her husband. Link took a sip of his water, before looking at Malon.

"Right," his voice was soft. His tone was one of uncertainty. Ganon-Colin narrowed his eyes briefly at Link, before he looked down at his plate. Tay and Zelda both noticed it, raising a brow.

"Is something bothering you, Colin?" Zelda asked. "Did Link say something wrong?" Link looked at Colin, knowing something was definitely up. Ganon-Colin took this opportunity to say a few things that would make Link and Colin mad at one another. He fingered his glass of water with his index finger running around the rim.

"Why is everyone always worried about Link?" Ganon-Colin shouted. Link stared at him shocked that his friend was acting this way. "Is it because we have to pamper and take care of our dear Hero of Time? He is a commoner, just like I am! He does not deserve special treatment! He isn't special!" Zelda gasped at Colin's words.

Link felt blood drain from his face, as he stared at Colin. "What the hell is wrong with you, Colin? What did I do to deserve that little speech?" Link got to his feet, his hands were fists at his sides. Ganon-Colin also jumped to his feet. Tay literally ran to Colin, grabbed his arms. Malon jumped to her feet, grabbing Link's arm. "You think I chose it? Answer me that!"

"Link, please," she begged. "Our kids are watching." At the end of the table, Little Colin, Nayru, and Hakkai, Tay and Zelda's son, watched the confrontation. Confusion was clearly across their features, Hakkai understood what was going on, as he looked at his mother.

"Mommy," he asked. "Are they going to fight?" Zelda looked at her son.

"No, baby," she whispered. She looked at Impaz, who was by the door. "Could you please take the children before..."

"You heard what I said, Hero" Ganon-Colin shouted. The children began to cry when he started to scream. Zelda ran and picked up Nayru, as Impaz grabbed Little Colin and Hakkai. They led the children from the room, as Colin continued his rant. "You are not special at all! You just happened to be a stupid boy at the wrong place at the wrong time and got a journey thrust upon you! You don't deserve anything! You don't need a reward! You need to go back to the damn hole you crawled out of!"

"Colin!" Tay shouted, as he pulled him back. "Why the hell are you saying all these untrue things? What is wrong with you?"

Link lowered his head, while his body began to tremble. He felt as though Colin was right. A small part of him always felt as though he was the wrong boy for the task. His life was completely turned upside down the day he saved the Great Deku Tree from the arachnid named Queen Gohma. After he rid Dodongo's Cavern and Lord Jabu-Jabu of the monsters infesting both areas, he gathered the three spiritual stones. After placing them on the alter, playing the song of time, and withdrawing the master sword, he lost seven years of his life. He defeated the evil in the Forest Temple. It was located deep in the lost woods, in the Sacred Meadow Grove. Then he was confronted with the Deku Tree Sprout, telling him he was the chosen one. Telling Link that he was truly a Hylian, never a Kokiri.

Link lowered his eyes to the sacred triangle on his left hand. The mark of courage was still glowing, so he knew he was the chosen one. He made a fist, raising his head. Link glared at his friend with anger. "You know what your problem is, Colin? You are jealous that you weren't the chosen one! I was! The goddesses chose me and you can't seem to stand it!"

"Link!" Malon was shocked at her husband. He looked at her, before he thought about what he just said. Link looked like he was shocked at what he said.

He tried to utter an apology. "Colin, I..."

"I hate you!" Ganon-Colin retorted at Link, as Tay held him back. Link looked at him, hurt in his eyes. "I wish we never met! You disgust me!" Link took a few steps back. Each word felt like someone was shoving a sword into his heart. Ganon-Colin broke free from Tay's grip and bolted from the room. Tay ran after him. Malon looked at Link, who looked like he lost his best friend. In fact, Link did just lose his best friend. He hid his face from Malon, turning on his heel and leaving the room quickly. He went in the opposite direction that Colin and Tay did. Tears fell from his eyes, as he tried to control his emotions. Outside the dining hall, Link fell to his hands and knees, sobbing like a baby. His fist pounded against the ground, repeatedly. He felt so hurt, that he didn't know if he would stop crying.

**x~X~x**

Malon walked into the children's room, where Zelda and Impaz were trying to calm down the children. Malon pulled Colin into her arms, running a gentle hand through his blond locks. Zelda looked at Malon.

"Is everything okay?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Malon shook her head. "No. I doubt after what Colin told Link that he would ever trust him again." Zelda raised a brow confused. 'He told Link he hated him,' she mouthed to Zelda. Zelda looked at her shocked. She motioned for Nayru. "Tay is currently with Colin. I'll stay here with Impaz."

"What about Link?" She asked, after gently placing Nayru by Malon.

"He is in the Castle Courtyard," she reported. "I am not sure if he wants to be alone right now or not."

Zelda nodded, looking at Malon. "I'll go check on Link, before looking for Tay and Colin. At least Tay is with him. Someone needs to be with Link. Are you sure you don't want to go?" Malon nodded, before giving her Queen a small smile.

**x~X~x**

Zelda found Link leaning against the wall where she spied on Ganondorf and her father almost 13 years earlier. She noticed he pulled his knees to his chest, his head down on them. She walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Link looked at her, when Zelda noticed the stream on tears falling from his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Oh Link," she whispered, sitting down beside him. He placed his head on her shoulder, trying to control his tears.

After a few minutes, he raised his head. "I'm sorry," his voice was hoarse from crying. "I-I didn't mean to cry on you like that." Zelda waved a hand.

"No, Link," she looked at him. She wiped the tears from his face, before running a friendly hand through his blond hair. She rested her hand against his cheek. He looked at her. "Crying isn't a crime and you are allowed to express emotion. Just because you are a warrior doesn't mean you can't have feelings. You were a normal boy growing up in the forest, not knowing anything about evil or war or even fighting. I-I should apologize if anyone." Link looked a bit confused, before she continued. "I feel like I stole your life from you. You could have lived happily in Kokiri Forest, or moved to Kakariko Village, having a normal and simple life. Simplicity is what everyone that lives there has. But then I saw you, thinking only about the prophecy, not bothering to ask you how you felt about it. I was a naive child, thinking about what I could do and asking you to do this. I-I never meant to make you feel like you had to and I felt as thought you were forced."

Link bowed his head, as he let her words sink in. He took a deep breath, before looking at her. "Zelda, I did this because I wanted too." He raised his left hand, which had the triforce of courage shining brightly. "I am the chosen one. Even if I wasn't, I couldn't turn down a beautiful princess, could I?" She blushed softly, as a small grin spread across Link's lips. "I admit, this isn't the life I pictured myself having, living in a Castle. But I got the greatest friends ever, a wonderful wife, and two incredible children. Although Colin hates me, I feel no animosity towards him. If he hated me as much as he says, he wouldn't have helped me almost 6 years go, when the whole ordeal with Navi happened. I think something happened to him...and this is my opinion. Maybe he blames me for being trapped with Ganondorf and Navi in the Evil Realm."

"I am not sure," Zelda replied, looking thoughtful. "But please, don't over think it. Perhaps he didn't mean it. Just give him time to cool down, okay?" Link nodded, as Zelda got to her feet. "I'll see you later. I have to go find Tay." Link nodded again, watching her leave. He rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

"What is wrong with you, Colin?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I honestly felt bad for writing that argument between Ganon-Colin and Link, but it was needed. I do hope you all enjoyed it.

**Question:** Your pick for the Ultimate Boss?

Hahaha, I will pick one for a few games.

**Ocarina of Time**: The two phase final boss battle against Ganondorf/Ganon. It was so dark and creepy, you can't tell what he is. It made it even more phenomenal.

**Twilight Princess:** Well I am stuck between two. The two phased battle between Stallord at Arbiter's Grounds or the four-phased battle with Ganondorf. Both battles took my breath away and were truly climatic.

**Majora's Mask:** Goht! The mechanical laser goat, lol. Stand in one spot and shoot fire arrows at him. That also ends up being the safest method to defeat him. He was much more impressive than the other three bosses and Majora.

**The Legend of Zelda (Original): **For being the very first game of the franchisee, I got to give it some credit. But I enjoyed the battle with Manhandla. Battles are quite effective and that battle was actually worth it. You battle Manhandla about 5 or 6 times, because the first game is two quests in one and she appears about two or three times during the first quest. And about two or three times in the second quest.

**Zelda II: The Adventure of Link: **The Dark Link battle. It was the last battle of the game and the one I totally looked forward to. It was worth it and totally epic. Especially after you beat Dark Link. I think that Princess actually kissed Link behind a curtain that was brought down. Awesome.

**Skyward Sword: **Ghirahim! You fight him three separate times and each time is tougher than previous battles. He is such an amazing character and I couldn't help, but end up liking him and I don't think I would ever be able to think otherwise.

Tell me your favorites from the games you played. I just started Oracle of Ages, so I can't really determine on a game I just started. I have yet to play the other games, but I have read several mangas of them online. Until next time.


	4. Pain & Hunger

This chapter was fun to write, though I will admit, I really hate hurting my favorite LoZ character. But it was needed and I kind of enjoying having them in pain. But anyways without further ado, read on.

* * *

**SHOWING APPRECIATION TO MY REVIEWERS**

**Gojira Geek: **Vaati, huh? I actually like him too, but I never played the games that he is in. But I like to read about him. I can see why he was chosen.

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **Well you see, Fierce Deity Mask to me was a mistake. Originally the mask that was going to be used, was an OLDER version of Link from OoT, but the idea was scrapped and hence forth, Fierce Deity Link was born. But anyways, Goht wasn't really hard. Just stand in one spot and shoot arrows. But I do agree with the Ganon thing. He was epic, but he was memorable in some games more than others, just my thought. Haha, I know where that came from, but this story is suppose to be the darkest of the three. Yes, this is Book Two of a three part trilogy. Tee-hee.

**Elder O-T Ridge: **Dark Link, hell yeah. Okay I have a thing for Dark Link. But wow...TP Ganondorf. That fight was just EPIC. I do actually feel super bad for Colin. I will admit it. I do feel bad for him. I am like, "Did I really do that to him?" But dark story...it's bound to get darker...perhaps...Hey you leave my sensitive Link old of it...:P

**CupcakePride101:** CHEESECAKE! I want, I want...please please please. I am a cheesecake lover. Especially strawberry cheesecake..yummy! Well not really. I went to my friend's house who owned the games. I had a baby roaming around when I was 7 years old, who broke me GB by mistake and destroyed the Zelda game that was in it...So..I had an "OKAY" childhood lol. To this day, I still haven't replaced it. Whatever, so um yeah. STALLORD, yes yes yes. He is flipping awesome. I never noticed that. I am currently in the Forest Temple (again) in Twilight Princess, so after I beat it and then get the tears in Kakariko Village, I get to play rodeo time with Epona. Ride 'em cowgirl, yeehaw! Lol

* * *

**-Pain & Hunger-**

It had been nearly a week since the fight between Colin and Link. The two were obviously avoiding one another, so there wouldn't be another outburst. Link didn't want something to be said that he would instantly regret. He changed from his green tunic into a plain white t-shirt, that showed off his biceps. He then removed his white pants and replaced them with beige pants. Link had it in his mind to wash the tunic in his hand and his chainmail was laying on the bed. He slipped his brown boots back on. He opened the door and stopped short. Standing there in the door way was Colin.

"Can I come in?" His voice was soft. It caught Link completely off guard.

"Sure," Link whispered, as he moved out of the way. He never had a problem with Colin. It was just the day Colin said what he said, he was especially wary of him. He set his clothes down on the bed. Then Link looked at Colin, who seemed to be struggling. He could tell something big was on Colin's mind. Why hadn't Link noticed it before? Colin was trapped in the Evil Realm for almost 4 years and when he came back things were fine. But then suddenly, Colin snapped like that? It had to be the work of Navi or even Ganondorf.

"Colin, are you okay?" He placed a gentle hand on Colin's shoulder. That's when he saw it. The quick gasp of pain, before a smirk settled over his face. he smacked Link's hand away, raising his blue eyes to Link. Link saw the hate and anger in his eyes. He knew his suspicions were in fact correct. He made a fighting stance, taking a few steps back. "You know, I'm not stupid as you may come to think. So I know for a damn fact you aren't Colin. He would never behave that way, especially with me. But I have a feeling it may be you, Ganondorf..."

Ganon-Colin allowed his eyes to widen slightly. before his smirk grew wider at Link's words. "Well, I must say good job, hero. You think you had me all figured out, don't you? I hate to disappoint you. Whether I am Colin or Ganondorf is not longer relevant. However, you are in the way." Link took a step back. All of his weapons were behind Colin and all Link had behind him was a window. He was almost 40 feet from the ground. His options didn't look good.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Link retorted glaring at him. Ganon-Colin snapped his fingers, reappearing behind Link. In a swift second, he managed to grab both of Link's wrists in one hand and placed his other hand over Link's mouth. Link groaned in protest, trying to wiggle free.

"My my, feisty, aren't we?" Ganon-Colin whispered into Link's ear. The Hylian tried to pull away, but to no avail. It seemed as though Colin had inhuman strength. "I want you to sleep, dear Link. Our hero of time definitely needs his _sleep!"_ When Colin uttered the word into Link's ear, he felt his eyes grew heavy. With a sigh, he fell limp in Ganon-Colin's arms. "Now to deal with you." Ganon-Colin glanced down at the unconscious male in his arms. His arms hung uselessly, his head having collapsed back. His hair fell from his face, fully revealing his features. "You don't know the fun I have in store for you..well fun for me, torture for you." Without another word, Ganon-Colin vanished from Link's room, holding the unconscious hero.

**x~X~x**

Malon groaned softly, as she continued to train against Zelda. Ever since she moved to the Castle, Zelda trained her to be a warrior. Malon thought that Zelda was just kidding, until she showed up in her Sheik attire. Malon was wearing a pair of black pants, a gold tunic, complete with black boots. Her long orange locks were braided and wrapped into a bun. She was holding a katana blade in her right hand with her left hand across her chest. She was in a fighting stance, as she circled Zelda. Zelda pulled out her needles, hurling them at Malon. Malon twirled the blade in front of her, knocking the needles out of the air. She managed to block them all. Zelda let out a sigh, as she caught her breath.

"That was good, " she smiled at Malon. Although she wore her attire, her face was visible to Malon. "You know, I never would have pictured you as the fighting type." Zelda grabbed two canteens of water, offering one to Malon. She silently thanked her.

Malon took a long drink before answering. "To be quite honest with you, neither did I. But after knowing that Link risked his life to save Hyrule, I figured I should learn. I can't be the damsel in distress all the time, can I?" Malon giggled softly, as Zelda's laughter filled the air. She took another drink of the water.

"Now why are the two most beautiful women I know laughing?" A gentle voice asked behind them. The two of them turned and caught Tay standing there smiling. His crown was on top of his brown hair. He wore a pair of trousers, that were brown, a red tunic, lined with gold around the trim, his chainmail was seen over a white linen shirt underneath. He also sported a pair of brown boots.

"Well we are discussing how I will no longer be a damsel in distress," she smiled at Tay. Tay chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Zelda's waist.

"Is that so?" He teased Zelda, who giggled at his touch. "I must say Link and I will be crushed."

"Speaking of Link, I haven't seen him since breakfast," Malon said, looking at him. "That was odd that he didn't appear for lunch. Did you send him somewhere?" She placed her katana in its sheath.

Tay looked at him, stroking his chin. "No. I know Link had the day off from his duties. I think he said he was going to spend the day with Little Colin and Nayru. However, I spoke with Impaz, and Link hasn't been by to see them. I came to you to see if you've seen him." Tay felt a tug at his heart. Malon felt her heart pound against her chest. Zelda looked at them both.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Zelda questioned her husband, with a raised brow.

"Even since Colin and Link had their fight, we have gone periods without seeing Link," Tay reported in a gentle tone. "But even then, at least one of us sees him. If none of us have, then I'm afraid something has happened to him, Zelda. Let us look around again, and we could send others to search Castle Town Market. If we can't find him, then I will announce that he is missing and set up a search party." Zelda nodded, watching Tay walk in the direction of the the guards station.

She turned to Malon. "Let us search the rest of the grounds." Malon nodded, following Zelda inside.

**x~X~x**

Link let out a soft moan, his consciousness slowly returning to him. His vision was still blurry, when he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of tears to get his eyes adjusted. He tried to bring a hand to rub his eyes. He tried to move his arms, only to learn he couldn't. His vision returned and he noticed it was very dark. A few torches flickered that were not that far from Link. He also looked up above his head. Cold, heavy, metal shackles were locked around his sore wrists and the chain they were connected to was pulled taut, stretching his arms over his head. He heard the clanging of chains and felt two shackles that were strapped around his ankles. There was a gag against his mouth, muffling his grunts. He noticed the dirty, grimy floor. The odor reached his nose suddenly. He felt nausea fighting it's way up, as he tried to fight it. He didn't need to be getting sick. He let out a moan of disgust.

"Oh the poor hero is awake," a voice taunted. Link raised his eyes and stared at Colin. He was holding a whip and had a cruel smile on his lips. "You know, this is rather fitting for you. I actually never thought I'd see the day that Link got himself into something that he couldn't escape from." Link wiggled his wrists, hearing the chains clinking together. "Can't move, can you? Perfect."

Ganon-Colin unwrapped the whip and cracked it a few times on the ground. Link pulled on his chains some more, but it was to no avail. "Too bad, hero," Ganon-Colin whispered, walking up behind Link. "I wonder though. As strong as your are, can you handle this? I think we shall put it to the test." Ganon-Colin purposely grabbed a hold of his white shirt and ripped it open, exposing his bare back.

Ganon-Colin brought the whip down and it connected with Link's back. Link's eyes widen from the pain, feeling his skin split open. His nails were digging into his palm, as he struggled against his shackles. He tried to fight back the scream he knew was coming. The pain only seemed to intensify with each hit. Link shut his eyes, tears forming in his eyes. Blood began to trickle down his back and staining his pants with brown. Link strained against the chains. His wrists were becoming quite chafed from his struggle. He tried to fight it back, but a scream erupted from him. His throat was sore. The sound was obviously muffled from the gag. He continued to scream, only to have them muffled by the gag. Ganon-Colin smiled evilly, giving Link a final hit from the whip, seeing Link jumped at the contact. Ganon-Colin finally stopped, holding the whip in his hands. It was covered in Link's blood. Link slumped in his chains, his head rolling to the side. He ripped the gag from Link's mouth. The blond only moaned in response.

"That will teach you not to mess with me," he walked out of the cell, closing it with a snap behind him. Then he made his way out of the dungeon, leaving Link alone.

**x~X~x**

Malon bit her lower lip. She and Zelda had searched every inch of the Castle. They had asked every guard and maid along the way. No one had seen Link. Malon now knew in her heart that Link was indeed missing. The door opened, as Little Colin and Nayru ran in. Impaz was behind them.

"Mommy," the two giggled in unison. Malon couldn't help, but smile down at her two children. The children were her and Link's pride and joys.

"Guess what?" Nayru continued at a breathless pace. "Miss Impaz was showing Colin and I how to paint..."

"These pictures with our fingers and we got it on us.." Colin continued to where Nayru left off.

"But she told us to come and get clean..." Nayru pressed on.

"So it's bath time," Colin finished. Malon noticed the little stops of paint on them. She smiled more, looking at Impaz.

"Washable paint?" She asked. Impaz smiled and nodded.

"I believe King Tay or Master Link got some for them some time ago. Hakkai likes to use it as well," Impaz said in a soft tone. "I heard what happened. I'll keep them occupied as long as I can. But any suggestions if they should ask of him?"

"Tell them he is on a mission," Malon whispered. "Thank you." She left the room, so Impaz could give them both a bath. It worried Malon that eventually the children would noticed his absence. It was nearing the evening hours, as Malon brushed an orange strand from her cheek that fell from the bun.

"Malon," a voice called from behind. She glanced over her shoulder. Her blue eyes connected with Colin. A sense of relief washed over her.

"Colin," she whispered. "I understand things between you and Link did not end well...a few days ago. But you haven't seen him, have you?" Malon stared into his blue eyes. Shock and confusion appeared.

"No, did something happen to him?" His tone was one of wonder.

"He is missing," Malon informed him. Colin's eyes widen, as he stared at her.

"Are you certain?" Colin looked around and then back at her. "Do you have people looking?" Malon nodded softly.

"Tay sent out a few to search Castle Town, Hyrule Field, and even Kakariko Village," she informed him quietly. "So far, nothing. It's like he vanished and it makes me worry." Colin wrapped a friendly arm around her, holding her in a hug.

"Hey, Link's strong," he whispered into her pointed ear. "He'll be alright."

"I hope so," she murmured. She wished his words would be true.

**x~X~x**

Link couldn't help, but let out a shaking breath. He wasn't use to being someone who was tortured, so this experience was new to him. He was hurt in the past, but the pain in his back was a skin splitting experience. Link had never experienced such a horrific pain before. The morning light began to make it way down the dark stairwell in the far corner. He could hardly believe it was morning already. He hardly got a wink of sleep.

_'Nearly 24 hours with no food or water?'_ He thought wearily to himself. _'Heartless bastard.'_ He was more than certain it was Ganondorf, and not Colin. These actions that happened seemed to prove his feeling. He felt himself growing dizzy from the lack of food or water. He pushed his boot against the ground, raising his head slowly. He pulled on his shackles to see if there was a weakness to them. His heart sank realizing there wasn't. He bowed his head. The door opened, as Ganon-Colin appeared.

"How are you holding up?" His smirk made Link frown in disgust.

"Oh just great, you heartless bastard," his throat was so dry, it hurt for him to speak. His eyes widen when he saw Ganon-Colin stick some meat in his mouth, chewing it in front of Link. Link's narrowed his eyes in anger. "You asshole!"

"Now, don't be mad at me," Ganon-Colin smiled to himself. "I might have something you like." He was holding a canteen of water in his hand. Link's eyes widen at it, feeling a jolt in his chest. "You want it? No." He dumped it in front of Link. Link's eyes stared down at the wasted water, before he looked at Ganon-Colin. His fist came down on Link's cheek, causing the blond to cry out. He then continued to punch Link, causing him to gasp out of pain.

"I would also stop the name calling if I were you," he stated quietly. Link went limp, trying to gather the strength to stay on his feet. Ganon-Cloin laughed softly. "Don't have the energy to stay standing? Poor hero needs a hero himself." He raised a bucket and threw it at Link. It was filled with blistering hot sand. Link gave a whimper, as it made contact with his wounds. Sand contained salt and pouring salt on wounds was painful. Then Ganon-Colin tilted his head. "Perhaps that was harsh. This might help." He picked up another bucket, which contained hot water. Link noticed how Ganon-Colin mainly aimed for his back. Link screamed from the hot water.

"Stop," he whined in a soft voice. "Please." Ganon-Colin stared at Link, his hand resting against one arm. He sighed softly.

"Pathetic," he whispered, walking towards the stairwell, leaving the dirty and pain-filled Link alone. The young man, closed his eyes, trying to sleep now that his torture session was over.

**x~X~x**

The other sages watched in horror while Link continued to get tortured. They knew if this continued, he would die. Before any of them could think to act, Princess Zelda appeared, still in her Sheik disguise. She spotted the expression on their faces, her eyebrows knitted together.

"What is it?" She asked in a soft tone. Impa walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We have located Link," she began softly. "But you won't like. It is out of Hyrule's boundaries. And we also learned something that you will definitely not like either." Since Zelda didn't say anything, Impa sighed. "Ganondorf managed to merge with Colin and is now controlling him. His actions, his fight with Link, everything!'

"What?" She sounded furious. "Are you telling me we endangered everyone?"

"Yes," Impa replied gravely. "We no longer sense Ganondorf's presence in the Evil Realm. Not only that, but Navi managed to escape as well." Zelda's eyes widen in horror. "But you need to save Link. If you don't, he'll die."

Zelda bit her lower lip. "Did Ganondorf have anything to do with Link's capture?" Impa nodded, and Zelda sighed. "Damn it! Why is it always Link? Hasn't the poor boy gone through hell already? Not only did he fight to save all of us from Ganondorf, but now this! I mean, how much more can Link take? And then poor Colin being controlled by Ganondorf. Then Navi has escaped? What do we do?" Zelda broke down, as Impa wrapped her arms around the young Queen. She ran a soothing hand through Zelda's blond locks.

"Shh," she murmured. "It'll be okay. We just need to send someone to save Link and someone needs to deal with Colin." Zelda nodded softly, raising her tear filled eyes to Impa.

"Perhaps I should find Link," she said in a hoarse voice. "My skills will come in handy. Besides, I did learn from the best." Impa smiled at her, giving a small nod.

"Just be careful should Ganondorf appear," Impa warned her.

Zelda nodded, before taking a breath. "Where is Link?"

Nabooru pointed to the map in front of them. "He is just outside of the Spirit Temple in a stone tower. It's a day travel from the Spirit Temple. They knew exactly where to take him. If you were facing the Spirit Temple, it would be North East. I would suggest horseback, but with those extreme temperatures and harsh conditions, they may not make it. I'm surprise Link is still alive honestly." Zelda bowed her head.

"I understand," she whispered. "I can do it. I will provide plenty of fresh water and food. I have a feeling Link isn't being taking care of."

"Be careful," Impa warned her once again, before Zelda left the Sacred Realm. "We hope you'll reach Link in time."

**x~X~x**

Link felt the wind knocked out of him, as Ganon-Colin pounded his fist against Link's chest. The blood poured from the wounds, covering the young man. Ganon-Colin took out his whip, tying it around Link's neck. Link struggled to breath, causing Ganon-Colin to laugh. Link kept his eyes shut, not wanting to show his tears of pain. He released the whip. A whistle sound was heard, as air filled Link's lungs. He coughed softly, opening his eyes. Link stared at Ganon-Colin.

"You...ass..." was all Link's sand papered mouth could managed. The lack of food and water was seriously taking a toll on Link and Ganon-Colin knew it. He was seriously dehydrated and it was making it hard for him to focus.

Ganon-Colin stood in front of Link, delivering another blow to his already sore chest. "You are going to die here. No one knows where you are and no one will make it in time even if they knew." Ganon-Colin took out a small hourglass and flipped it, as Link stared at it. "Less than 24 hours and counting. You'll be dead by the time that last grain of salt falls." He kneed Link again, the boy struggling against his shackles to no avail. He left Link alone, laughing like a maniac.

Link's unfocused eyes managed to stare at the hourglass. His hope was draining as fast as the sand. He closed his eyes. Malon's beautiful face filled his mind. His wonderful children's smile invaded his mind. Zelda and Tay's images. He choked out a sob. Link was so dehydrated, tears did not follow. He wailed loudly, not caring if Ganon-Colin heard him. His tomb, this blasted dungeon was going to be his tomb...Link bowed his head in defeat, holding onto one thought.

_Malon, I love you and I'm so sorry._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I actually have an epic chapter in store for next week. You guys get a quick update because...I wanted to be nice. Let me know what you thought.

**Ps. I love you, Link.**

**Question:** Favorite Zelda Song (from any game)?

I have three: Surprising none are not from Ocarina of Time, haha.

**Majora's Mask: **Final Hours  
**Skyward Sword: **Ballad of the Goddess (I know the words that Zelda sings, yay!)  
**Twilight Princess: **Twilight Princess Symphonic Movement (It's like all the music in one)

I am happy to report that I did a video, despite being sick. Here is the link h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w DOT youtube DOT com/w-atc-h?v=yo9-zx7-FPb-Fc

Removes all the " - " and replaces the DOT with " ." And no spaces either.


	5. Bittersweet Reunion

That last chapter, I felt so bad, but hey. No one needs to worry. Besides, this one is the "dark" one of the trilogy I am writing. That's right, I said trilogy. For me, the second stories that are trilogies are the darker ones for me. After I am done with this one, the third one will be out...not sure. But I can guarantee that it will be good. This story hasn't even hit the climax just believe it or not. What happened to Link was just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. So enjoy.

* * *

**SHOWING APPRECIATION TO MY REVIEWERS**

**Elder O-T Ridge: **Out of the entire franchisee, you have no favorite? I am ashamed of you, lol. No, just kidding. I still care. You think that Ganon-Colin is done with him? Psh, yeah sure. But that's all I'm gonna say for now. Don't worry about Link. Help is coming. Yes for friends in high places. And friends that will do anything for you.

**********Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **I love Epona's song too. The melody to it is so sweet. I also like the version from Twilight Princess, which is the same, just done differently. Song of storms is also very pretty. That one was beautiful, especially after you apparently mess up the windmill, haha. Well all I know is, that song helps you out getting fairies in the Shadow Temple and in other different areas of Hyrule. In all honesty, I was thinking of using the Shadow Temple because of all the torture chambers. That would have been obvious though. Out in the desert, his chances are slim. I got to make it suspenseful sweetie.

**AreiaCananaid: **Me, sadistic? Never, haha. Why would you ever think little old me was sadistic? That doesn't sound like me, Mini-me! -face palms; Okay, maybe just a little bit, haha. But you know, when I feel bad, I tend to take it out on my characters. I am in that boat again, but yeah. I'll explain in a PM, though by the time you read this, you'll already know haha. Epic Girl Power is coming up in this chapter. Well one guy too, but haha. Hope you enjoy it.

**Gojira Geek:** You know what? I haven't played Majora's Mask since...2001-2003. So yeah, it's been that long. Forgot about the Song of Healing. I am currently playing The original game (1st one ever) on my DS Lite, TP & SS on the WII and OoT on my 3DS. So, yeah. Majora's Mask is not in my mind at the moment, haha. The Song of Time is a song I have to use a lot in OoT and yet, I didn't mention it, did I?

**CupcakePride101: **Hmmm cupcakes make the world go round lol. Never had chocolate and cheesecake cupcakes. Those sound positively delicious. Now I definitely want to try those. Oh the yeti named Yeta! I actually like her. And the guy is named Yeto. Hmmma shirtless Link! -licks lips; I just died when I saw Link. All I did was focus on him, and ignored Mayor Bo. And when he pushed the Mayor off and rubs his hands together, hell yeah. Link is a bit of paradise. Oh Ganondorf has more in stored for Link. The climax of this story hasn't even been reached yet. There is still a lot to come. Out of the entire franchisee, I think my favorite scores are from Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Skyward Sword.

**Staticblast1: **When I read your review for chapter 3, Screw Attack's Top Ten Zelda bosses came to mind. "Oh dear gawd, it's math!" Haha! That makes me laugh and now I've never looked at OoT Gohma the same ever again. And then Wind Waker Link and Ganondorf. I have never honestly played that game. In all honesty, I want too, but I have people telling me it's not worth it. I probably don't even have the right game system either. But anyways, I hope you like the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**-Bittersweet Reunion-**

As soon as Zelda returned to the Castle, Tay gently grabbed her hand. She stared at her husband in shock. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a blue tunic, a pair of black boots, and his sword with in it's sheath on his back. A belt was around his waist with two pouches and he also carried Link's bow and arrows.

"Where is he?" Tay asked in a soft tone. Zelda lowered her eyes.

She contemplated for a moment, before looking at him. "He is in a stone tower, northeast of the Spirit Temple. I was going to ask Malon to come as well, but one of us has to stay here. You know that."

"Let me and Malon go," he suggested. Her eyes widen, as Tay raised a hand. "Hear me out. This is Malon's husband, so she has every right to go. And I need to repay my debt to him. After everything he has done. I've hardly done anything for Link. Yes, I gave him a place to live with Malon and his kids, but that's all. I need to do more. I need to be the friend Link needs."

Zelda nodded softly before she whispered. "But I know how to get through the desert. What do you think we should do?" Tay thought about it for a second.

"Both of you should go," a voice said from behind. Zelda and Tay turned around and saw Malon standing there. "I know Link is my husband, but you both are much faster and good at fighting should you encounter any battles. I can look after the Castle for you. Just bring my husband home safe and alive." They nodded, each of them giving a hug. Zelda and Tay took each others hands and focused on the magic that Zelda had been learning to wield due to her Sheikah abilities. They were teleported to the Spirit Temple, where two camels were waiting.

"Those are compliments of Aveil," Zelda whispered. "She heard that Link was out here, so she is giving us permission to use them to save him." The two mounted the camels, forcing the camels to go a little faster then they usually would. She knew Link didn't have much time left and time was definitely against them.

**x~X~x**

Link moaned softly waking up when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. His sapphire hues opened just a little bit and he stared at Colin's face. He uttered a soft cry of pain, trying to stay focused.

"Link?" Colin's voice sounded confused, horrified, and shocked. Something in Link's mind clicked when he realized what happened. He tried to mouth Ganondorf to him, but didn't have the strength too. Link's eyes glanced over at the hourglass. It seemed as though it was less than halfway gone. He looked at Colin again, unable to say anything. Colin bit his lower lip, as he removed a canteen bottle. Link suddenly realized Colin was in control! He brought the canteen to Link's lips and allowed Link to drink some water. Link felt the water sooth his sandpaper mouth and raw throat. It felt so refreshing. Colin realized how thirsty Link was. Once the canteen of water was gone, Link was able to focus on his friend.

"Colin," his voice was barely a whisper. "The shackles," he motioned with his head. Colin quickly withdrew the key and managed to untie one before he dropped the keys and held his head out of pain. Link stared in horror, as Colin screamed in agony. Although one arm was free, Link still couldn't reach the keys. Link tugged on his shackle to release his other wrist to no avail. Suddenly Colin was on his feet and grabbed Link's free arm. He stared in horror, as Colin tied him up again.

"No," Link whispered. He pulled against the chains again. "Ganondorf! Let him go! Damn it! He isn't a puppet that you can control whenever you damn well please!" The statement caused Link to receive a punch in the face. He bit down on his tongue, drawing blood. He spit out the blood, some was trailing down the side of his mouth. Then Colin gripped Link's jaw between his hand.

"Now you listen," Ganondorf demanded in Colin's body. Link narrowed his eyes in anger. "If you do what I want, perhaps I won't hurt Colin. But if you disobey me, Colin won't be the only one to die." Link's eyes widen in horror. He growled in anger.

"You son of a bitch!" Link shouted, receiving another punch. He let out a small cry of pain.

"What did I tell you about your words, hero?" Ganondorf grinned softy, using his actual voice. Link felt his body tense, hearing the voice he hated with every fiber of his being. "Now choose. You will do it or you will not do it?"

Link looked at the ground, trying to weigh his options. Although he was slightly refreshed by the water, he was still very weak and in a lot of pain. Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back later," he growled. "Besides, if I don't make an appearance in the Castle, someone might suspect something." Ganondorf actually punched Link in the face again. Then he turned and slammed the door at the top of the stairs. Link felt his legs collapse beneath him, as his vision was going blurry. This added strain to his arms and wrists. He was in too much pain to even care. He knew time was running out for him. Link closed his eyes, tears escaped his closed lids, leaving streaks on his dirty cheeks. He just wanted this nightmare to end. Link wanted this wife. He wanted his kids. Link just wanted a way out.

"Malon, Colin, Nayru, I love you all and I'm so sorry." He let out a sigh, falling into an unpleasant sleep.

**x~X~x**

Half a day later, Zelda pointed. "There it is!" Her voice was nearly drowned out by the howling wind and the sand, but Tay knew what she was saying. That is where Link was at. The two of them dismounted the camels and hurried to the Stone Tower. They managed to enter, removing the cloth from their faces. The smell of dust, decay, blood, and sand reached their faces. Both royal's wrinkled their noses, looking around. Tay stared down a dark corridor and caught sight of a door. He motioned with his hand to Zelda. The two hurried down and slowly opened the door.

The smell only seemed to grow stronger, as the two managed to fight back nausea. They made their way down stairs and they both gasped. They saw Link. He was hanging from his wrists, blood soaked his shirt, dirk covered every inch of him, his face was thin, and dark circles were under his eyes. Zelda found the keys hanging on the opposite wall, as she unlocked the cell. The sound caused Link to moan, being awoken from his light sleep. He pushed himself to his feet barely, looking at who entered.

His unfocused hues looked at them. After a second of confusion, instant relief and joy filled his eyes. "Tay? Zelda?" His voice was very weak, as the two of them nodded.

Zelda unshackled his ankles, allowing her knees to be on the grimy floor. She didn't care if she got dirty at that moment. Link had gone through hell and she knew that. Her eyes caught sight of his back, when she rose a hand to her mouth. Tay looked at her face, then he looked at Link's back. It was scarred with whip marks, dried sand, dried blood, and some of them looked infected. Zelda wasted no more time untying the first shackle, bringing his arm down slowly. He groaned from the relief it brought. Then once she unbuckled the other shackle, Link slumped forward unable to support his own weight. Tay caught him, so he wouldn't fall to the ground. He managed to move Link's body so that his back would be against him gently, as Zelda removed some food and water for her bag. She opened Link's mouth gently and poured a little bit of water. Some dribbled down his chin, but he did manage to drink some of it. Then she removed a piece of cheese, putting it in his mouth. The motion of chewing was hurting him, as he managed to swallow it. Zelda then removed jerky from her bag, chewed some of it in her mouth, and leaned over Link. She forced his mouth open with her own, she used her tongue to put the food in his mouth, and he swallowed it. Zelda repeat the process a few more times, before Link opened his eyes and focused on the two of them a bit more.

"Thank you," he whispered. Zelda replaced her cowl over her face, as Tay wrapped cloth around his face. A fresh tunic that Zelda pulled out was gently put around Link's battered body. Tay also tied a piece of cloth around Link's face, to prevent sand from entering his lungs. He held onto Link, as Zelda managed to teleport them to where the camels were using some of her magic. Zelda helped Tay get Link on, before Tay got on behind Link. Link slumped back against Tay. Tay's heart ached for seeing his friend in this condition. He certainly didn't expect it, nor did he anticipate for it to ever happen. He motioned Zelda for them to return to Hyrule. It would take them almost three days and they knew Link didn't have much time. Zelda would use her magic, but it was nearly tapped out. She growled in frustration, forcing her camel to hurry. Tay did the same, keeping Link steady in front of him.

**x~X~x**

Ganondorf grinned, as he walked down the corridors of the Castle. A door opened and little Colin came running out. He ran right into Ganondorf, the little boy falling on his bottom. Ganondorf looked down and instantly saw a miniature version of Link.

"Uncle Colin," the child exclaimed, jumping into Ganondorf's arms. Ganondorf chuckled at the child, poking his nose. An evil plan crossed his mind, as he held the boy.

"Do you wanna play with me, Colin?" Ganondorf asked the child. He nodded excitedly, his sapphire hues sparkling with anticipation. Impaz came out, holding Nayru's hand.

"Master Colin," she smiled at him. Ganondorf returned the smile.

"I promised him I'd play with him," he informed her. "Is that alright?" Impaz nodded.

"Of course," Impaz whispered. "I was going to take Nayru to pick out some dresses and I know Colin grows tired of that."

"Because it not fun," the child muttered.

"Well, we will have fun," Ganondorf exclaimed tossing the child into the air and catching him. Colin giggled as he flew in the air.

"Okay," she replied. "But Master Colin, we need him to be back around 6pm for dinner. You two have three hours." With that said, she began to lead Nayru away. When they were out of sight, he glanced at the child. He felt an unusually tug at his heart. Ganondorf felt annoyed, brushing it aside without another thought.

"Close your eyes, Colin," he instructed. The two year old obliged and closed his eyes. Ganondorf then knocked the child out by whacking him in the back of the neck. He smiled evilly, taking the child down to the deserted dungeons of Hyrule Castle.

**x~X~x**

Malon stared at Impaz, a frown across her features. "How could you? Why didn't you ask me? Now Colin and my son are missing. How could this day get any worse?" It was now nearly 7 in the evening and neither boys had been seen. When Impaz informed Malon of the events that occurred, she wasn't expecting to be reprimanded.

"Mistress Malon, I am so sorry," Impaz apologized for the twentieth them. "I thought if he was with Master Colin, that he would be safe." The young nanny had raised the children since Hakkai was an infant. When Link and Malon moved into the Castle, she naturally began to watch Colin and Nayru as well. She tugged at her ear, biting down on her lower lip. "Mistress Malon, I will look for them. I promise you." With that, Impaz left Malon alone with Nayru and Hakkai. Malon frowned a bit, watching her leave. Although she was angry, she still respected Impaz. She knew Impaz when the two of them were children. They were often playmates. Malon trusted her, but she didn't think Impaz would be this careless. Though she wasn't at fault. Colin would be at fault if anything happened to her son.

"Malon," a voice called. Malon turned and saw Colin holding her son. Her eyes widened, as she ran to them. She engulfed her son in a hug, he returned it.

"Mommy," he exclaimed.

Malon felt strange hugging her son. _'Why do I feel like I am hugging a complete stranger?' _ She thought. Malon stared at her son and stroked his downy blond locks. His sapphire hues were the exact image of his father, but Malon felt something was amiss. It was truly her son, but it wasn't.

"Malon," she heard Colin say. She stared at him, not saying anything. He looked at her, confusion was apparent in his posture and face.

"I'm sorry," she said at last. "Where were you both?"

He thought for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "I took him to Castle Town Market to look around. It is within the limits, isn't it?" Malon narrowed her own eyes at his tone. She held her son close.

"Next time you decide to leave the Castle with mine and Link's son, you will tell someone," she retorted. "As a matter of fact, until Link returns home and safe, you will not go near _any _ of my children. Don't get near Hakkai either. While Zelda and Tay are gone, I'm watching him as well." She looked at them both. "Nayru, Hakkai, come here." Both of them obeyed and stood near her. Nayru hid behind her mother's skirt. Hakkai glared at Colin, understanding what was going on."Let's go." Malon held Colin, as Nayru followed. Hakkai glanced at the older boy, narrowing his green eyes. Then he followed her.

Ganondorf growled, knowing that Hakkai was going to be a thorn in his side just like his father. He smiled, allowing Malon to take Colin. She was going to wake up to an awful surprise in the morning.

The morning light streamed into the bedroom, as the red haired beauty stirred. She gave a small yawn, sitting up in her bed, As she slipped her slippers on and tugged on her blue terry cloth robe, a scream down the hallway startled her. Malon opened her door and hurried down the hallway. She entered the room that the children all shared. The sight before her made her heart break. Both Colin and Nayru laid in a pool of blood, as Hakkai stood screaming in terror. Once he caught sight of Malon, he ran to her, burying his face into her chest. The tears began to fall from her eyes. The sight was was horrifying for her.

Through her tears, Malon screamed, "Impaz!" The young nanny appeared within moments. Before she could see the sight, she placed Hakkai in her arms. "Take him and send a guard up immediately!" Once Hakkai was being led away, Malon ran to her children. Colin's little face was pale, but she felt a small pulse from him. Nayru was cold to touch and Malon instantly knew, she was gone.

Malon screamed at the loss of her daughter. "No! Nayru!" Three guards ran in and their saw the young mother crying over her daughter's body. One of them was Tay's father, Eagus. The other two soldiers were originally the men who were going to help the boys with their previous mission, Horwell and Owlan.

"Eagus," she whispered. "She's...Nayru is..." she couldn't even finish, as she broke down sobbing. Eagus immediately embraced Malon in his strong arms, holding her close.

"Get Colin down to the doctors now and take Nayru to see if they can do anything," Eagus commanded at Horwell and Owlan. The two men nodded, each grabbing a child gently and running them to the infirmary. "Malon, it's going to be okay. We will have the best look after them both. When Tay and Zelda return with Link, everything will be fine." He felt her nod softly, as his heart went out to her. After everything they had all gone through, those two certainly did not deserve to lose a child.

"Mistress Malon!" A guard appeared at the door. Malon and Eagus turned to the soldier. "King Tay and Queen Zelda have returned with Master Link. But he is extremely injured. He is being taken to the infirmary." Malon got to her feet with Eagus' help and the two of them ran all the way. They nearly collided with Tay and Zelda, who just arrived themselves.

"Tay! Zelda!" Eagus was breathless when he saw his son and daughter in law. They saw Malon and took in the blood on her dress and her hands.

"What happened?" Zelda questioned, as she placed a hand on Malon's tear stained cheek. She explained what had transpired in their absence. Zelda wrapped her arms around Malon, allowing Malon to cry against her. Tay looked at his father.

"I think we need to bring Colin in for questioning," his voice was grave, but held a sense of authority. "Bring him to the Throne Room immediately." Eagus nodded, as he left to find Colin. Tay turned to Zelda and Malon. "If you find out anything about any of them, inform me immediately," his tone was soft with them. They nodded and Tay walked towards the Throne Room.

**x~X~x**

Link arose from his painful sleep, feeling his body aching from medicine and also a headache was pounding at him. He swore that he heard the names of his children, but he couldn't make out anything else. Tears fell from his closed lids, realizing that he was home. He was back in Hyrule away from the nightmare. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he sat up.

"Colin!" He shouted. Immediately, he regretted sitting up, as two pairs of hands placed him back down gently.

"Master Link," a female whispered. "You are going to be okay. Master Colin is with his majesty and your son is...going to be just fine." Link didn't like the tone in her voice, as he looked up at her.

"Colin is with Tay? But why do you speak of my son in such a way?" Link's hoarse whisper was filled with confusion. She directed his attention to a bed not that far from his own. He saw his young son, with needles in his arms. Link tried to sit up again, but they managed to keep him down. "Let go! That's my son! I need to get to him!"

"We can place your bed beside his," the young doctor explained. She dropped the railing on one side of Link's bed, before dropping the railing on one side of Colin's bed. She then placed the beds together and hooked them in place. Link brought a hand to his son's cheek, tears falling from his face. He looked at the doctor.

"What happened to my son?" His voice was caught in a sob that was forcing it's way out of him. He tried to hold it down. Link willed himself not to cry.

"Colin and Nayru were both found by Hakkai and Malon this morning surrounded by a pool of blood," she informed him quietly. Link's eyes widen in horror, only imagining what Malon and Hakkai saw. "We managed to stabilize Colin, sir. Nayru wasn't as fortunate. I'm sorry." Link felt as though someone punch a hole in his heart. Did she really mean it? Was Nayru truly gone? As though to confirm his suspicions, he saw his daughter on a bed, her skin was extremely pale. No movement came from her.

The sob he was fighting back came forward full force. "Nayru!" He screamed. Both Zelda and Malon jumped the the sound of his voice and raised their heads. Malon burst into tears, clinging to Zelda.

"He didn't have to find out like this," she whispered against Zelda. "No one should have to learn that their child is dead." Zelda closed her eyes, fighting back her own tears.

_'Is there nothing we can do?'_ She had to ask the sages if there was anyway to save her. _'She was only a child, who barely began to live. Nayru had her entire life in front of her and it was stolen from her. Tell me we can do something, damn it!'_

_'We don't know, your majesty,' _Impa's voice was filled with regret. She knew perfectly well nothing could be done, but she allowed the family to mourn over the loss of their daughter.

**x~X~x**

Colin stood before Tay, with Eagus behind him. He was confused on what was going on. He remembered finding Link and then waking up to Malon screaming. But what shocked him the most, was Tay's expression. Then he knew that Ganondorf had obviously done something. That was the only explanation. Due to the power Ganondorf had over Colin, he couldn't tell anyone.

"Where did you take Colin yesterday? And don't lie and say you took him to Castle Town," his voice was firm. "No one saw you there. Where did you go?" Colin's mind went blank, as he stared at Tay with growing confusion. Dread filled his soul. His eyes looked at Tay and Tay saw the pleading look in his eyes like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"I stayed here in the Castle with him," Ganondorf forced Colin to say. "I merely told Malon false information so she wouldn't be harsh to young Colin." The expression in Colin's eyes didn't match what he was saying and Tay instantly knew something was up. He got to his feet, looking at his father.

"Keep him in your sights," he whispered. I'll be back." Once Tay was out of sight, Colin was forced to his knees by Ganondorf, as he gasped in pain. Eagus was at his side instantly.

"No...Eagus," Colin tried to warn him. "Get...away...evil...in...my...head...Gan-o...n... dorf" he pointed to his head. Eagus jumped to his feet, taking a few steps from Colin. He knew what evil Colin was referring too and he had a strong feeling he was going to end up fighting against him. Colin screamed in agony, holding his head. "Stop, please!" Colin tried in vain to gain control over his own body. Ganondorf shocked Colin with dark energy, causing him to fall unconscious. After thrashing for a few minutes, Colin was on his feet, a wicked smile on his lips. "Long time no see, Eagus!"

Eagus' eyes widen, hearing Ganondorf's voice coming from Colin. "No! You bastard! You're inside of Colin!?" He didn't bother covering up his horror or shock. "For how long have you been tormenting the poor child?"

Ganondorf placed a hand on his chin. "Hmmm, since I returned to this world two years ago." Eagus couldn't believe it. No one knew that Colin was unwillingly hosting this evil king and now the king was controlling him and he had a strong suspicion the Ganondorf was the one who attacked the children. "I must admit, seeing Link again was a true joy. But he thought I was his best friend. Getting that kind of welcoming was interesting. But I will admit, Colin was in control until recently. Did anyone wonder where Link went? How he disappeared so suddenly?"

Eagus narrowed his green hues at Ganondorf. "You asshole! You're the one who kidnapped Link and tortured him?"

Ganondorf laughed deeply. "Why, of course. I had to make that tart pay for what he did to me! And how good it felt to make him suffer!"

"And the children?" He continued. "Did you attack them?"

Ganondorf smiled, enjoying the man's pain. "No, that was done by something called black magic. In fact, little Colin played a role in that. I placed my mind control on him. He woke up at 6am this morning, went to the kitchen, got a kitchen knife, went bed to his room, and repeatedly stabbed Nayru until she died. Then I forced him to stab himself a few times." Eagus was speechless and outraged. He made a two year old boy kill his twin in cold blood.

"You heartless bastard," he shouted. Tay was listening behind the door and he was shocked. In fact, he was listening to the entire confrontation. He knew that Colin was trying to tell him something. This is what it was. Ganondorf was inside of him, controlling him. Tay was shaking with anger, as he closed his eyes. He was thinking of a way to save Colin. Eagus glared at Ganondorf with hatred. "You...you forced a child to do something so horrible! You almost killed Link! You almost destroyed our kingdom! You will not get away with this!" He went at Ganondorf, who removed his sword from the sheath. The sound of swords clashing rang out through the Throne Room. Tay entered silently, removing the magic sealing rope that Impa gave him at one point. He threw it around Ganondorf, pulling him away from his father. The sword felt from his hand in shock. Tay and Eagus both watched Colin's body twitched a few times, when a dark shadow was forced out of his chest. Colin uttered a weak cry, falling backwards. Tay immediately held him, his eyes on the dark shadow.

"So you think you can stop me, your majesty?" Ganondorf decided to play along to make them think he was truly gone. "No! This cannot happen! You haven't seen the last of me!" He ended up screaming and vanished from the Throne Room. Ganondorf had the perfect idea, as his dark soul traveled to the infirmary. Then the dark spirit of Ganondorf forced his way into Link's body, causing him to hold his chest in pain. Link tried to gasp for air, unable to find any. After a few moments, he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Aww poor Link and Colin. Don't kill me for killing off Nayru. She was a cutie, but it was necessary. Honestly, I had in my mind since the wrote the first part that she was going to die. That's horrible, I know lol. Well now that Ganondorf is inside Link, what will he do? I feel bad for Link and he has no idea. Well I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought.

**Ps. I love you, Link. I really do.  
**

**Question:** Have a favorite Sage from Ocarina of Time?

For me personally, I love Saria and Impa the most. It's hard to differentiate them both. Saria has her compassionate side and that she would do anything for Link and she did practically raise hime (in my mind) and she is Link's best friend.

Then Impa. Though she tried to be a hard ass, she really isn't. She has a soft spot for Zelda and Link too. You know she ends up caring about him along he is the one who is going to save Hyrule for those are my choices for favorite sages.


	6. Ganondorf's Revenge

I know I usually write my appreciation for my reviewers, but this time, I am not. But if you do have questions or concerns that I can answer, I will respond to those. Thank you for the love and support. It truly makes my day. Hope you enjoy this next part.

**Guest:** In answer to your question, I am not entirely sure. I just have the story under my favorites, but I don't personally know the author like I know other authors. All we can hope is that they will update it, because I certainly like it too. I am not clairvoyant that's for sure lol. So...yeah...if I was, I'd be living in my dream place, which is in Italy, so no. I'm in a house in the East Coast USA! So I know I am not.

-runs and moves to Italy; Let's go! Lol.

**CupcakePride101: **I only had Nayru killed, not Little Colin too. If I made that unclear, I am sorry. Little Colin is still alive, so no need to fret.

* * *

**-Ganondorf's Revenge-**

Colin opened his eyes and looked around his room. He looked slightly confused and didn't know why he was there. He closed his eyes, placed his right hand to his forehead. He was trying to remember what happened. Then he remembered pain and Ganondorf. He tried to see if Ganondorf was there in his mind, but nothing. Colin raised his brows in confusion.

"Ganondorf is in my mind," he muttered. His eyes widen in shock. He couldn't say those five words for 2 years. Colin felt the tears fill his eyes, realizing he was going to be okay. Ganondorf was gone. Finally, he would be able to live in peace. He managed to sit up in his bed, before swinging his feet over the side. Colin got to his feet, as an evil laughter drifted to his ears. His blue eyes widen in horror, as he turned around. Navi was flying in his room, watching him.

"You," he whispered in horror. "What the hell do you want? And how the hell did you escape?" Navi threw her head back, as she continued to laugh.

"Oh is poor Colin afraid of a little fairy like me?" Navi asked innocently. Her blue eyes danced with amusement, a pleased smile crossing her lips. Colin took a step towards the door. As he attempted to open it, she landed on his shoulders and placed a hand on his cheek. He stood in froze fear, as she leaned towards the hylian's pointed ear. "Now, my dear Colin. If you do what I ask, perhaps I'll leave you alone. But if you don't, I'll make your life a living hell!"

Colin shuddered when her breath grazed his ear. He lowered his head in defeat. "What do you want me to do?" Colin shut his eyes, squeezing them tightly. Navi placed a gentle hand on his ear. He stiffened, not moving an inch.

"Take me to Link," Navi whispered. "That's all you have to do." Colin's eyes shot open, as he made a fist with one hand. He wrapped a fist around her, squeezing her. She tried to squirm from his grasp, but he kept a hold of her.

"You deranged and psychotic fairy!" Colin hissed through clenched teeth. "Why the hell would I do that? You must think I am a freaking idiot! You want to kill Link. Well, I've got news for you, no one will tell you where Link is. You see Navi, I am not stupid." The bedroom door opened, as Tay and Zelda walked in. Colin turned to them and he smiled. "Oh hi Zelda," he turned to his Queen. "Could you please send her back to where she belongs?" Navi's eyes widen, as Zelda smiled.

"She wouldn't dare," Navi threatened.

"Wanna bet?" Zelda whispered, as she closed her eyes. She summoned the six sages, who appeared in the room. Colin handed the psychotic fairy over to Zelda, who waited for the sages to open the realm and seal her away. She screamed, becoming trapped once again. The six sages vanished, as Colin sat down on the bed. He let out a small sigh.

"Thank you," he whispered. Tay only smiled.

"Glad to have you back," he whispered. "You've been out for nearly a week." Colin raised his eyes and looked at Tay.

"Seriously?" He sounded beyond shocked. "I didn't realize.."

"Colin, don't worry about it," Zelda replied, a smile on her lips. "You're fine now. Link and Little Colin are both recovering. Things are going to be okay." Colin only nodded, hoping both would be okay soon.

**x~X~x**

Malon stroked Link's hair, as she sat at his bedside. Link was recovering slowly, but she knew it was going to take him some time to recover. Little Colin was laying beside his father, his own wounds healing. Malon let out a small sigh, twirling Link's fine hair through her slender fingers. She loved the man more than anything and wanted to make sure he knew she was there. A soft moan escaped his lips. Malon smiled softly, watching his eyes flicker.

Link blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. "Malon?" He whispered, once he caught sight of her.

"Hey," her voice was low. "How are you feeling?"

Link took a minute to answer. He was going to answer that truthfully. As he gathered his thoughts, something he was truly not expecting came out of his mouth. "I would feel a whole lot better if you weren't here." Malon's eyes widen, as she actually got to her feet, taking a step back. Link's widen in horror. _'I didn't say that!'_

"Link, how could you?" Tears filled the beauty's eyes. "I'll leave you alone then." Hurt, Malon turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Link was dumbfounded. He had no idea where that came from, nor was he thinking it. So how did that come out? The young man shivered, swearing he heard a cold laughter in his mind. Link shut his eyes, thinking. _'I must be overreacting. Perhaps I accidentally said it unconsciously. Malon knows I love her. I would never purposely hurt the woman I love. Never.'_

**x~X~x**

Malon let out a small sigh, tears falling down her smooth cheeks. She was out in the Castle Courtyard, gathering her thoughts. She never expected Link to say such a thing to her. She fought back a sob that was in her throat. Malon took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

"Malon?" A voice called out to her. Malon turned and came face to face with Tay. Once he caught sight of her eyes, he ran to her. "Malon?" His voice held concern. "What happened?"

"Link," she managed to whisper. "He...he said a very mean thing to me. I..I don't know..." She stopped to hold back the sob that was still trying to emerge. "I asked him how he was feeling and he literally told me he would be better if I wasn't there." Tay's eyes widen in shock and anger.

"What right does Link have to say such a thing to you?" Tay's hand made a fist. "Want me to talk to him? He has no right to speak to you that way. You are his wife, not some random girl he just met."

Malon bit her lower lip. She didn't want to cause an issue between Link and Tay, but she didn't know what to do. "You can only if you promise not to let this interfere with your friendship. The two of you are best friends."

Tay let out a heavy sigh, as he unclenched his fist. "I promise, but still. Link shouldn't have said that." He rubbed his forehead. "Let me speak to him and I won't mention what he said to you. Let me see if I can figure out what's up. Because if you honestly think about it Malon, it doesn't sound very Link-ish, understand?" Malon nodded, because he had a point. It didn't sound like Link at all.

Tay excused himself, making his way into the Castle. He stopped, when he saw his son Hakkai staring at Colin, who was walking down the hallway.

"Hakkai," Tay called his son. His son turned to face him and he saw the anger in Hakkai's eyes. Tay rushed to his son and picked up. "What happened?"

"I don't like him," Hakkai stated, pointing at Colin and frowning. "He was mean to Uncle Link, daddy. I thought they were friends."

Tay shook his head. "No, Hakkai," he began. "Someone bad was telling Uncle Colin what to do and he couldn't control it. But he is all better now and he cares about Uncle Link a lot. He is also very sorry for what he did. Please don't be mad at Uncle Colin." Hakkai tilted his head a bit.

"Okay, but is Uncle Link and cousin Colin going to be okay?" His question was one that Tay had been wondering himself. Tay smiled.

"Why don't you come with me and we can see them both, okay?" Tay suggested. Hakkai smiled happily, nodding and wrapping his arms around his father's neck. The two of them made their way to the infirmary, when they heard shouting.

"Get the hell out of here and don't touch me or my son!" Link's voice was cold and hard, as the nurse ran from the room, tears falling from her eyes. She stopped when she saw Tay and Hakkai.

"Your majesties," she whispered, bowing slightly. Tay narrowed his eyes, handing Hakkai over to her.

"Take him to Impaz immediately, and tell my wife to meet me here," Tay's tone was serious. His voice was cold and held the sense of authority. He looked at Hakkai. "I'm sorry, but something is wrong with Uncle Link. I want you to stay away until he is better, okay?" Hakkai frowned slightly, before he nodded. The nurse walked down the hall with him.

Tay then cleared his throat before he walked into the room. Link's eye were opened and he narrowed his eyes at Tay when he walked in. Tay heard the blond sigh, before he looked away. "What do you want?" His voice was harsh and Tay held his tongue, so he wouldn't go off on Link. He stared at Link for a solid minute, causing Link to look him directly in the eyes. The cool sapphire hues held confusion, as Tay was taken back. He swore he saw that look of desperation before. Before Tay could say anything, Zelda walked in.

"Tay," she greeted him with a small smile. "Alina said that you needed to see me." She looked over and gave Link a small smile. He returned it, before it turned into a frown. Tay and Zelda both noticed, as Link shut his eyes. "Link, are you alright?" Then they both saw that he was having trouble shaking his head no. Link managed to open his eyes, as he focused on the Master Sword.

"That," he whispered, clutching his chest. "I need it!" Zelda ran and grabbed it, but Link didn't get a chance to grab it. He screamed in agony holding his head, causing Little Colin to wake up. The terrified two year old stared at his father with wide eyes.

Tay and Zelda both backed up, realization filling them both with dread. Ganondorf was inside Link. If he was inside of him, hope of saving him would be slim. Ganondorf took complete control, raising Link's eyes to glare at them both.

"So nice to see you both again," Ganondorf's voice was heard from Link's body. Zelda narrowed her eyes, clutching the Master Sword in her hand. Tay stood in front of his wife, glaring back.

"Why are you doing this, Ganondorf?" Tay hissed. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet? We saved Colin and we will save Link!"

Ganondorf shook his finger. "Oh no," he whispered. "That is where you are wrong, your majesty. You see, I am allowing you to know I am in Link, unlike I did with Colin. You see, Link will do dirty and traitorous things and as the King and Queen, you have to punish the individual responsible, don't you?" Tay and Zelda's eyes widen in horror. He was going to use Link to do evil things and they would be forced to punish him. Hyrulian law states that an individual breaking the law must pay for their crime and there is no loophole either.

"Tay, what can we do?" Zelda asked, fearing for what would be done if Ganondorf did something horrible. Tay glared at Ganondorf. He had no idea what they could do. They couldn't simply change the laws on a whim and if Ganondorf did something in Link's body, Link would pay the consequences. Ganondorf snapped his fingers, vanishing, taking Tay with him.

"Link! Tay!" Zelda looked around, realizing Tay was kidnapped. "Oh no! He forced Link to kidnap the...King..." She realized Ganondorf broke a major law and kidnapped Tay. Zelda shut her eyes, trying to think of a way out. Then she gasped, opening her eyes. _'That's it! All I have to do is save Tay with help and no one will find out that Link or should I say Ganondorf was responsible.' _

Little Colin whined softly, gaining Zelda's attention. She was at the little child's side, as he allowed tears to fall from his wide sapphire hues. Zelda picked him up slowly and held him against her. _'Link, your son needs you. He must think that his father is a horrible person, when he actually isn't.' _She rubbed the back of Little Colin, comforting him. "Don't worry. We will save your daddy."

**x~X~x**

A few hours passed, as Tay began to regain consciousness. He let out a soft moan of pain, slowly opening his eyes. Tay tried moving his arms, realizing they were tied behind him. He looked up and stared at Link, who was grinning at him. He knew Ganondorf had complete control over his friend and there wasn't anything he could do. Tay narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Tay whispered, watching Ganondorf unsheathed the sword that was on his back. His eyes widen in horror, as he struggled to get free. "Go ahead and kill me! I know that's what you want to do, isn't it?"

Ganondorf let out a soft laugh. "Now you're so eager to die. I remember when you promised me in the past that dying isn't in your future. Your exactly words were 'I won't die until I'm an old man.' Do you remember that?"

Tay narrowed his eyes at Ganondorf, a livid snarl on his face. "Go to hell, you asshole!" Ganondorf punched Tay in the face with enough force causing Tay's jaw to split. He let out a soft cry of pain. The act of coughing shattered the shrouding darkness in his vision, as he managed to retain his consciousness.

Ganondorf grabbed Tay around the neck and squeezed. "You are certainly a thorn in my side, you disgusting little worm." The young man fought to stay conscious, but the lack of air made his lungs feel as though they would burst. He needed air. Tay struggled and realized his legs were not tied. He kneed Ganondorf in the gut as hard as he could. Ganondorf dropped Tay, while he gasped in pain. Tay took in air, causing his lungs to make a whistle sound. The dizziness that was trying to overcome him was trying to be pushed aside by his determination. He wasn't the King of Hyrule for nothing.

"How did you like that?" Tay whispered to Ganondorf, who got to his knees. 'I bet that felt good!" His raised his sapphire hues and glared at Tay angrily. He pushed himself his feet and then walked over to Tay. Without a second hesitation, he shoved the sword he was holding in his hand into Tay's left leg. Tay's eyes widen in pain, as he fought back a cry. He fell to his knees, trying to fight the pain.

"Well, I know that felt good," he whispered into Tay's ear. Then he hit Tay as hard as he could in the back of the neck with the hilt of the sword. Tay felt unconscious engulf him, as he fell to the ground. The last thought that ran through his mind was his beautiful Zelda.

**x~X~x**

After Zelda left Little Colin with Impaz. she went searching for Colin and Malon. They had to know that Ganondorf was inside of Link.

"Hello your majesty," a voice whispered from behind. Zelda stiffened hearing Link's voice. She turned slowly, as he gave her one of his dazzling smiles. If Ganondorf wasn't inside of him, she would have returned it.

"Ganondorf," she whispered, the Master Sword was tied to her side. She knew that if he touched it, Ganondorf would be forced out and possibly killed. However, she also knew if she got close, he could gain her triforce and destroy Hyrule. Her best bet was keeping the Master Sword with her.

"Oh you sound like you were expecting the pathetic hero or something," he grinned more. "Look, I'll make a deal with you. If you do what I want and say, perhaps I'll let Tay live." Zelda's eyes widen. "If not, I'll hang Tay's dead body off the highest tower and Link will get blamed for it." Zelda felt her body tremble.

"Please, leave Link out of this," she stated. "You unwillingly possessed Colin and now Link. Haven't you done enough?"

Unknown to the two of them, Colin and Malon were listening around the corner to the entire conversation. Colin was shaking with anger and Malon buried her face into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, as they continued to listen.

"Oh but you see, that's the fun," he continued to grin. It slowly turned into a smirk, as he stared at her. "I can do whatever I want and Link would get punished for it! That's my terms. Now, answer me. Will you do as I command or not?" She felt like a trapped rat, with a vicious cat staring her down like she was dinner.

Zelda cleared her throat. "How can you guarantee the safety of Link, Malon, Colin, myself, and the rest of my subjects?" Ganondorf tilted his head, while his smirk faded. He was immediately in front of her, holding her by her neck up against the wall. Her feet was off the floor, her eyes wide with fear.

"Now you listen to me, your bitch," his voice was harsh. "You will do what I say, or else I'll kill your precious son as well!" Zelda's eyes widen in shock and horror. She knew he wasn't bluffing either. He already killed Nayru and almost killed Colin. She knew he wouldn't hesitate killing Hakkai. He set her down gently, as she nodded.

"Very well," she muttered. He gripped her wrist, pulling her close. She gasped feeling his hand on her chest. he rubbed her side with his other hand, as she closed her eyes.

"Very good, your majesty" he whispered, pushing her body against his. "Let us go. We have work to do." Ganondorf grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her along with him. Malon and Colin poked their heads around the corner, completely in shock.

Now Malon knew what was wrong with her husband. Colin's jaw tightened in anger, as he made a fist. He looked at Malon. "Let us inform Eagus. I am sure he'll listen to us." Malon nodded, as the two of them ran to find him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Apologize for the lack of more action. However, I have an exciting idea for next week. I also apologize for the lack of words. It's shorter than the previous chapters. I promise I'll make it up next week. Look for it. I also feel bad for Tay and Link. Bad Yami, lol. I know, I'm a bad, bad girl. Hope you all enjoy.

**Ps. I love you, Link & Tay. I really do.  
**

**Question:** Your ultimate favorite companion for the chosen hero?

Now my choice for favorite companion. I have to say Midna. Don't get me wrong, Fi is just...a bit to obvious, Navi got rather annoying and Tatl get tedious! Midna laid it on thick for you and if you're a softy, oh well. So I have to say Midna is my favorite. Navi is constantly saying "Hey, Look, listen, WATCH OUT!" And Fi pops up when you don't even need her too! IT'S LIKE, "GO AWAY!" And Tatl from Majora's Mask...hehehe, NAVI JR! In my opinion. Lol let me know who you pick!


	7. Cruel Intentions

Here is the next part of Rising Antagonist. I have so many ideas for this one and I am not even close to being done yet. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**SHOWING APPRECIATION TO MY REVIEWERS**

**Guest:** I am? Lol, I was simply just writing what came to my mind. I do hope you like twists and turns, because that's exactly what people are going to end up getting. I do hope you like this next part. You're welcome. I did send her a PM that same day, but got nothing back. So I don't know what she will do. I hope she did get it though. I actually might not continue that story unless I get more reviews. The future for 'Becoming A Hero' doesn't look so good. I might end up just leaving it and not tampering with it. Though..I don't know. I'm going to ask a few people about it, so let's see what the fate is for that story. I think my obviously dislike for Navi appeared in the first part of this trilogy lol. I am not entirely sure. Onward haha.

**Gojira Geek: **You picked Navi too? Grr-owl! Lol Well I guess in the game, she was helpful, but for other parts ugh...Don't get me started. Hope you like this next part.

**Elder OT Ridge: **What in the goddesses was that!? -is giggling so much Yami almost face planted on her floor; Wow, I..loved that review! So now Navi and Ganondork are dipsticks, huh? Haha! Your words just made me smile. Thank you for 'VENTING' on me, haha. That made my day extreme. Haha xD

**AreiaCananaid: **Well more horrible things are going to go down in this chapter. If you think things are bad, read this chapter. I mean, really. Things are just going to suck for our favorite hero and his companions. We have the same favorite companion. i did like Fi at the end of SS. She was truly awesome then. That is probably the only time I liked her. Haha! What a mean thing to say. Anyways here you go.**  
**

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **Get mad at him all you want. You'll have more of a reason in this chapter too. Lol!**  
**

**CupcakePride101: **I decided to want one this time. Last time, i was having a difficult week and yeah. Things were horrible. Your reviews weren't bad at all. I actually love your reviews. They made me connect with you. So go ahead and leave any review you want (within reason Lol) Hope you like this next part.**  
**

* * *

**-Cruel Intentions-**

Tay moaned softly, as he began to regain consciousness. His emerald hues fluttered open, as he took in his surroundings. It was so dark, he couldn't make it out. The smell of decay, grime, blood, and metal made him feel nauseated. He managed to fight it back, looking at his arms. They were now above his head and a dirty rag was around his mouth, so he couldn't talk or protest. Footsteps caught Tay's attention, as he shifted his eyes to the right. Link came into view holding a lantern and he had an evil smile on his face. Tay hated knowing Ganondorf was using Link and he couldn't do a damn thing to save his friend.

"Good morning, your majesty," Ganondorf was using Link's voice, making it sound caring and sickly sweet. "How are you feeling?"

Tay narrowed his eyes and scoffed at Ganondorf, that was muffled. Ganondorf laughed, as he placed his hand on Tay's inner right thigh. Tay's eyes widen on contact, as Ganondorf stroked the inside of Tay's leg. Tay grunted in protect, realizing his legs were strapped to the ground, held by chains. He couldn't pull away, as Ganondorf's hand slid across his pants. Tay tried screaming in anger when Ganondorf's fingers grazed across the front of his pants.

"Oh did I touch something that I shouldn't have?" Ganondorf whispered, as he slide his hand across Tay's pants once again. Tay squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to fathom what Ganondorf could do. He knew that he could forced Link to have his way with him, but was he really that disgusting? After a minute, he stopped, as Tay re-opened his eyes.

"You are certainly no fun," Ganondorf whispered, as he pulled out a whip from his pocket. Tay's eyes widen in fear, as he stared at it. Dry blood was caked on it and he knew that could only mean one thing: It was the same whip used on Link. Ganondorf walked up behind Tay and ripped his shirt off, revealing his bare back. Ganondorf ran a gentle finger down the hylian's tan and smooth back. Tay shuddered unconsciously against the touch. "To think it'll be covered in whip marks and blood. What a pity."

Tay swallowed hard, not knowing when Ganondorf was going to start whipping him. He looked at his shackles on his wrist. They were quite tight, he looked ahead of him. Tay pulled against them, they began cutting into his skin. A loud snap echoed throughout the room, while Tay held back a scream. The young man's eyes widen in pain. The pain vibrated through his body, he dug his nails into his palms. The whip made another loud snap, when it split the hylian's skin in two. Tears formed in Tay's eyes and he shut them out of pain. Tay pulled against the shackles, causing his wrists to become chaffed from his struggle. Blood dripped from his wounds, staining his brown pants. Tay didn't feel the whip, but he heard Ganondorf pull something out of his pocket. Then a minute later, a scream erupted from Tay. Ganondorf was pouring pure alcohol down Tay's back.

"Does that hurt?" Ganondorf whispered into the hylian's ear. Tay jerked his head away defiantly. Ganondorf glared at Tay and he took a few steps back. He used much more strength when he brought the whip down on Tay's back. Tay screamed again, causing his throat to become sore. Tay grunted weakly, as Ganondorf continued his assault on Tay's back. Fifty whips later, Tay was hanging from his arms, he lost the strength to stand on his legs. Ganondorf approached him wrapping up the whip. He tied it to his side and then forced Tay's head up by his hair. Tay stifled a cry, as emerald hues met sapphire orbs.

_'Link, fight him please,' _Tay pleaded silently. _'If you don't, I have a feeling we will both die..'_ Tay began to slip in and out of consciousness, due to the blood loss.

"Ganondorf released Tay's hair, allowing his head to roll forward. He let out a sigh, watching Tay. He wasn't as strong as Link, knowing that he could die quicker than Link. A pleased smile crossed his lips. He would starve the Hylian King and see what that would do to him. Ganondorf laughed, leaving Tay to be alone in the dark room.

**x~X~x**

Nearly two days later, Zelda shifted uncomfortably in her seat, watching Little Colin and Hakkai take turns playing with a little blue ocarina that they both shared with each other. She jumped, when she heard the door opened. Her gaze fell to the door, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Impaz, Malon, Colin, and Eagus. However, all four of them looked serious.

They all saw the look on her face, as she looked to the ground.

"We all know," Malon whispered. Zelda's head jerked up, her eyes widening in horror.

"How?" She barely whispered.

"Colin and I overheard earlier," Malon whispered. "We were going to take the kids out, remember? So they wouldn't worry about Tay." Zelda sighed, remembering her promise. With everything going on, she had forgotten.

Zelda looked at Impaz, "Please take the children so they can have lunch. I need to speak to the other adults." Impaz nodded, as she directed the children from the room.

Eagus let out a soft sigh. "Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have possibly been able to do something?"

Zelda looked away, gathering her thoughts. She bit down on her lip, before looking at them. "Ganondorf threatened Tay and Hakkai's life. Then told me he'd pin all the blame on Link. For the sake of them all, I didn't want anyone knowing. Malon, I am so sorry for what happened." Malon stared at her, tears spilled from her eyes. "Colin, we should have realized it sooner." Colin shut his eyes, not saying anything. "Eagus," Zelda continued. "Tay is your son and I failed to protect him." She bowed her head, as tears fell from her eyes. "He was literally taken away right in front of my eyes and I didn't save him. I am so sorry."

Eagus placed his hands on her shoulders, causing Zelda's tear stained face to glance up at him. "It is not your fault, Zelda. Tay knew what he was doing. He has a good head on his shoulders. He'll be fine, just believe in that. What we need to do is somehow stop Ganondorf and save Link." Zelda nodded, wiping away her tears and looking at them all.

"How do you propose you will do that?" The others stiffened, when they heard Link. They all turned and saw the Hylian, with his hands at his sides, but a wicked, evil smile on his lips. "I knew that Colin would figure it out and tell Malon and Eagus. But Zelda," his sapphire hues rested on her. "I thought no one would know. You betrayed me." Zelda shook with fear. "Don't worry...Tay is safe...for now." Eagus made a fist hearing that. "But what about Hakkai?"

"Leave the children out of this," Eagus screamed, unable to hold back his rage. Ganondorf threatened Tay and Hakkai's lives and he would kill them. He caused Lilttle Colin to kill his own twin and also tried to get him to kill himself.

Ganondorf smiled at him. "Eagus, you were my best friend, my most trusted guard, and now look at you. Reduced to be on the back burner, while Tay rules over you. How does it feel? You gave up the throne to be a Knight. That's pretty pathetic." Suddenly. he was behind Eagus. The man gasped, feeling a dagger against his throat. "What is even more pathetic is your valued the birth of a child over your wife. That's right. You let Tay live, while Katerina died having him. You are weak and I am so glad that the tables have obviously turned." Before Ganondorf could stab him, Eagus elbowed him in the groin, causing Ganondorf to drop the dagger. Zelda kicked it away, as Colin and Malon each grabbed one of Link's arms.

Eagus looked at him, tears falling on his face. "Leave Katerina out of this, damn it! Dragmire, you're mad because she left you! She was your fiancee, but she left you because of your evil ways! Then she fell in love with me and bore a child!" Ganondorf growled, as Colin and Malon struggled to hold him back. "Face it! Katerina was a lot smarter than your gave her credit for! She was a special person to us both! You abused my friendship to you and used her!"

Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed loudly. Eagus felt himself shudder. Ganondorf managed to pull away from their grasp and appear on the other side of the room. Zelda pulled out the Master Sword, holding it firmly in her hands. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at her. Colin pulled out the Biggoron Sword that was strapped to his back, holding it in both hands. Malon stood in the center, clutching her own bow and arrows, unable to raise them against Ganondorf. Even though it was Ganondorf, he was inside her husband. The thought of hurting Link broke her heart. Eagus glanced at the young adults, before directing his attention back at Ganondorf.

"Dragmire," Eagus whispered, causing him to obtain his attention. "Leave them out of this! Tay, Hakkai, and the others have nothing to do with what happened with us in the past!" Eagus looked at him, hoping he would show some sort of mercy. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, having his evil smile appear on the hylian's lips. Eagus knew his prayers were falling on deaf ears.

"Regardless of that fact," The real voice of Ganondorf was heard, "They still pose a threat to me." He raised his eyes, and they all gasped. Link's sapphire hues were replaced by Ganondorf's fire hues. He smiled more. "The more time I spend in the hero's body, the more permanent it becomes. Pretty soon, Link will cease to exist and I will regain my former form, with both the Triforce of Power and Courage at my disposal."

Zelda shuddered, her eyes widening in fear. That was his plan all along. He forced Colin, unknowingly, to host his soul, so he could destroy Link, by taking over his body. Tears filled the Queen's eyes. Link will be dead and she wasn't doing anything to help him. Zelda raised her hate filled eyes at Ganondorf, raising the master sword as well. Hearing Ganondorf's laughter only added fury to her eyes. A single hot tear fell from her right eye.

"The Queen has raised the 'Sword of Evil's Bane' at me," he mused. "Does she wish to fight me in a sword battle? Do you think that is wise, your majesty?" He began to use Link's voice, when he spoke the next sentence. "I am the Hero of Time, after all."

"Why not test me then?" Her voice was leveled, as she took a few steps away from the others. She didn't wish for them to be harmed in this battle. Ganondorf laughed at her courage.

"I must say, your courage is stunning," he remarked. "I thought the Queen was wise. Perhaps the triforce was mistaken."

_'That's it! The triforce,'_ She thought. _'If I have courage enough to fight him, I will receive two thirds of the triforce! That's what Ganondorf wants me to do, so he can possess my body in the end and have all three pieces! You think you're clever, Ganondorf! However, I figured it out! You will not fight me today. The triforce is right.' _Slowly, Zelda lowered the Master Sword, causing Ganondorf to raise a brow in surprise.

"So her majesty is a coward?" He stated blankly.

Zelda chuckled, receiving a frown from Ganondorf. "Not a coward, Ganondorf. Just wise." Her calmness and seriousness made him growl in frustration.

He took a step back, eyes going from Zelda, over to Malon, then to Colin, and finally rested on Eagus. "You know, I'm actually surprised at you, Eagus. Why don't you tell them the truth?" Eagus' eyes widen in horror and shock.

"Leave that subject alone, Dragmire," Eagus' tone was slightly threatening. "Don't do this." His eyes were almost pleading, which surprised the young adults.

Colin raised a brow, suddenly suspicious. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Ganondorf laughed, causing Eagus to shake with rage. "Dragmire, please. You'll ruin his life." Colin suddenly realized that it had to do with Tay. His blue eyes held shock, as he looked between Ganondorf and Eagus.

"Tay is..." Ganondorf began.

"Don't!" Eagus screamed.

"Tay's my biological son," Ganondorf yelled in a harsh voice. Zelda's body shook slightly, as Malon's eyes grew huge. "That's right. His royal majesty is indeed my blood son. Eagus lied to you. Katerina was pregnant with Tay before she left. However, I had no knowledge of him. When they wed rather quickly, it grew my suspicion. I did a lot of digging and learned just before I came to Hyrule that Tay was in fact my son. However, Eagus made him hate me. Tay will learn rather quickly not to hate me."

Colin stood there in extreme shock. Tay's biological father was Ganondorf. As Colin looked at Eagus, he didn't see the resemblance. However, when he looked at Ganondorf, Colin show some of Tay's habits. Colin closed his cobalt hues. He took a deep breath, as the tears filled his eyes. The psychotic man from the desert who tried killing them all is Tay's father. Suddenly Colin couldn't control his anger, as he raised his head. He opened his eyes, glaring at Ganondorf.

"You sick bastard!" Colin yelled, gaining Ganondorf's attention. The others looked at Colin in shock. "Let's say you have a shred of kindness in that black heart of yours, why would you do this to your only son? If Tay means that much, why kill him?"

They all saw a momentary flicker of pain and sorrow in Ganondorf's eyes. It was gone, as quickly as it appeared. "He is the reason Katerina is gone." His voice shook with emotion, which surprised them all. His hate filled eyes looked at Eagus. "I blame you! He might have been my son, but she was worth far more! Katerina was everything! You let her choose a brat over herself!"

Eagus stared at Ganondorf, his eyes softening. "You still love her..." His voice was subdued.

Ganondorf shook with rage. "Are you blind? Of course! I loved her from the moment I met her!"

Eagus took a few steps forward. "Dragmire, please then. Take me in Tay's place." Ganondorf stared at him, slightly shocked. "Let me finish. Take all your rage and anger out on me! Just let Tay go! He shouldn't be blamed for a mistake I made. However, Tay is not a mistake. He is a wonderful young man. You should be proud of him!" Ganondorf actually was considering it. After a minute, he grabbed Eagus by his arm, vanishing. Tay appeared in front of Zelda. He fell to the ground, covered in wounds.

"Tay!" Zelda was at his side within seconds. Malon ran to get a doctor. Colin turned and ran to get either Horwell and Owlan. Horwell was passing by the Throne Room, when he heard Zelda scream. Colin ran to him, breathless.

"Long story short, Tay was kidnapped and he was found hurt," Colin took a deep breath, trying to control his breathing. Horwell ran in and saw a bloody Tay in Zelda's arms. She was trying to wake up the unconscious young man. Horwell picked up Tay in his arms. His arms hung uselessly, blood was dripping on the floor from them. His brown hair was framing his bruised and battered face. Tay's face was pale, sunk in with dark circles around his eyes. Colin pulled Zelda to her feet, as the trio ran towards the infirmary. Malon and a few doctors met them halfway.

"Let's get him in immediately," the youngest doctor stated.

They took Tay in, as the oldest doctor looked at them all. "We cannot have anyone in the room while we work on him. Give us a few hours and then we will let you know." The door closed, as Zelda felt herself back up into the wall. She fell to her knees, sobbing. Malon wrapped her arms around Zelda. holding her close. She didn't know what to say, as she looked at Colin and Horwell. They both were speechless as well.

**x~X~x**

Eagus watched in horror, as Link fell to the floor, screaming. Ganondorf never managed to tie Eagus up. He decided to use it to his advantage. Eagus picked up Link, holding him in his arms.

"Eagus, please," Link muttered. "Kill me. I can't...I can't control him!" Eagus' eyes widen. Link figured it out and he was trying to fight back. "Eagus! please!" Link squirmed softly, as Ganondorf tried to regain control. Link's triforce began to glow brightly. "No!" Link screamed. "Stay back, Ganondorf!" His eyes turned into their stunning sapphire hues. He looked at Eagus, looking slightly worn out and sweaty.

"Link?" He questioned, still holding his tightly in his arms. Link managed a small nod, before he took a deep breath.

"I..I am not sure how long it'll last," Link reported, wincing slightly. Eagus released him, looking at him intently. He was marveled at how Link managed to gain control. Link looked around. "Where are we?' He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"The old Hyrule Castle dungeons," he whispered. "Follow me, I know the way out." Link did as he was told. Occasionally, Link would clutch his chest, fighting back the searing pain. They finally made it to the Castle Courtyard. Link raised his head to the sun, closing his eyes. The shimmering sunlight bounced off his fair strands and brought a soft glow to his lightly tanned skin.

Eagus looked at Link, before looking away. Eagus brushed his own fair colored strands from his own face. He was slightly surprised no one noticed how much the young man looked like him. He swore to Link's mother years ago he would never reveal the truth. That he was, in fact, Link's father. _'This is all a huge mess. Tay and Link will never forgive me for deceiving them both.' _

Link looked at him, his sapphire hues wide with concern. "Are you alright, Eagus? You're extremely pale."

Eagus stared at Link with shock. He was fighting a demon inside of him and he was asking him if he was alright? A smile grazed Eagus' face. "Yes, I am alright. Come on. Let us see if Zelda can help you."

**x~X~x**

Zelda heard footsteps approaching, as she turned her head. Malon, Colin, and Horwell all stared in shock. Link was standing there with Eagus. "Link?"

The young hero nodded. "Yeah, it's me. I am suppressing him, but I am not sure how long I can." He looked at Malon, as tears filled her eyes. "Malon, I am so sorry. Forgive me."

"It's wasn't really you," she whispered. "I know you love me." She ran into his arms, as Link wrapped his arms around her. He raised her face up to his and gently kissed his wife. Eagus smiled at them, as did Zelda, Colin, and Horwell. Colin's eyebrows knitted together. He looked at Eagus, concentrating on his features, before looking at Link. His eyes widen, when he saw it. Their habits, mannerism, the way they both scratch the back of their heads with a sheepish grin. He made a fist, glaring at Eagus.

"You are an asshole, you know that," Colin stated. Eagus stared at him with shock, as the others looked shocked.

"Colin," Link whispered. "What the hell caused that outburst? If it has anything to do with...him," he pointed to his chest," Eagus isn't too blame." Colin kept glaring and Eagus could tell Colin figured it out.

"Tell him Eagus," Colin whispered. "Or the goddesses help me, I will say it! Stop lying to all of us. And better yet, stop lying to Link!" Link took a step back, his confusion growing even more. His sapphire hues rested on Eagus, who looked heart broken. Eagus' own sapphire hues held pain and regret. Link stared at Eagus' blond strands and unconsciously touched his own.

"You're my father," Link whispered, which caused everyone to gasp. Eagus turned pale, looking at Link. Malon bought a hand to her mouth, as she watched Link's face turn from a look of shock to one of fury. "You knew I was your son? How could you lie to me all these years? What kind of man would do this to his own son?" Link was shaking with anger. Malon placed a gentle hand on Link's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. Zelda didn't know what to say, shooting Horwell a look. Horwell was looking between Eagus and Link. Colin's eyes were still on Eagus.

"Link," Eagus's voice cracked slightly. "I am so sorry. I know it's hard, but I am your biological father. I thought you died. I never knew what became of my pregnant wife. She vanished one day when bandits attacked our home. Horwell found me almost dead in the field and took me to the Castle. I heard that my wife died and immediately assumed my child did as well. Overcome with grief, I stayed in the Castle. Three months later, Katerina came to the Castle, asking to hide her from you know. A month after her arrival, I married her. She was the second woman in my life I loved. Five months later, Tay was born. Everyone automatically assumed he was my son. I went along with it."

"When did you find out Link was your son and he was alive?" Zelda asking in a small voice. Link was staring at the ground, his eyes danced with several emotions. Tears filled his eyes, as he closed them tight.

"When he supposedly killed Ganondorf," Eagus replied. "Rumors of a child from the forest appeared. Now we all know blond hair and sapphire hues isn't very common. I didn't want to pop up one day and say 'Guess what, I'm your father.' That would have sounded crazy. All along when we went to team up with Colin and Link, I had to see the boy everyone talked about for myself. When I saw Link, I immediately saw his mother." Link made a fist, allowing the tears to fall. Eagus placed a hand on Link's shoulder. The young man looked up, slightly shocked. "I am your father and I am sorry! Please forgive me, Link. Please!"

Link could hear to sincerity in his father's voice. At the same time, he was overcome with hurt and anger. Just as he was about to talk, Link's gasped softly. He took a few steps back, as everyone looked at him shocked. A purple glow surrounded him. He shut his eyes, as a scream erupted from his lips. He fell to the ground, holding his head in agony. "No! Stop!"

Ganondorf used his power of the triforce and forced Link's spirit into a deep sleep within his own body. The purple glow disappeared, as Ganondorf took control once again. His fire red hues were filled with hate and anger. In a swift motion, he withdrew the sword at his side, jumped to his feet, and shoved it into Eagus' chest. "Be sure to say hi to Katerina for me!" He twisted the sword, before he pulled it out. Eagus' gasped, as he fell to the ground.

"Eagus!" Malon was at his side. She placed her hands over his heart, feeling it grow weaker with each beat."Don't please. Link needs you! Tay needs you!"

Eagus glanced at Malon, trying to focus. "Tell Link I love him and I am proud of him and tell Tay I am sorry." He closed his eyes, as a shaky breath was released. His body went limp, as his heart stopped.

Malon gasped, raising her eyes to Ganondorf. "You monster!" She was on her feet, glaring at him. Ganondorf stared at her, rather shocked at her courage. "How dare you kill him! Link just found out Eagus was his father and you killed him! You are a murderous bastard! A cold-hearted asshole!"

Ganondorf smiled wickedly and laughed at this revelation. "So that traitor was the Hero of Time's old man? I'll be sure to write that one down." He looked at the others, who were glaring at him. "I suppose I'll take what I can get." Before Malon could take a step back, Ganondorf lunged at her. He managed to pulled Malon to him, before he vanished.

"Malon!" Colin screamed. He looked at Eagus, as a pool of blood surrounded him. He shut his own eyes, tears falling. "What the hell? Are we doomed to not live happy lives? First of all, Link got kidnapped and tortured. He was rescued by Tay and Zelda. Then his only daughter was killed, and Colin himself was near death. Link got reunited with his father and it was taken from him minutes later? Now this. How much more can Link take before he can no longer handle it? And why the hell didn't you give him the Master Sword, Zelda?"

Zelda bowed her head out of shame. "I am so sorry, Colin. I didn't think this would happened." The doctors opened the door and were shocked to see Horwell at Eagus' side and the blood on the floor. No one said anything, as Horwell ordered a few maids to clean it up. Horwell looked at the doctors, motioning for them to go into another room. He then picked up Eagus' body and walked down the hall to take his body to the morgue.

The youngest doctor looked at Zelda and Colin. "He'll live." Zelda felt the tears strolling down her face, as Colin felt numb. One best friend would be alright with time, while the other has a demon inside of him. And now Malon was taken captive. Colin walked down the hall, walking in the opposite direction, trying to think of a plan to save both Link and Malon.

**x~X~x**

Malon stared in shock, as Ganondorf kept her hands tied behind her back. He then chained her feet to the ground, only allowing maybe an inch of freedom. "You're a monster!'

He approached her and backhanded her. She let out a soft cry spitting out the blood that lingered in her mouth. He grabbed her by her chin roughly. "I would be careful if I were you, my dear. Words do hurt and we don't want Link to think those words are for him!"

Malon pulled away from his touch, glaring at him. "Don't touch me! Link is the only man who can!"

Ganondorf went behind her and placed his hands on her. One on her chest and the other on her waist. Using Link's voice, he whispered into her pointed ear. "But Malon, I am your husband. I love you and you know that."Hearing Link's voice made a tear fall. Without thinking about it, she jerked her head back. Her head made contact with his jaw, causing him to bit down on his lips, hard. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth. "You stupid bitch!" He made a fist and punched her in the gut.

Malon let out a soft cry, the wind being knocked out of her. The tears filled her eyes and fell down her smooth cheeks. _'Link, please fight him...' _ She fell to her bottom, letting out a small gasp. Malon allowed the tears to fall, as she watched Ganondorf walk away. _'Sages, please...help Link defeat Ganondorf's hold.'_

* * *

**Author's Note**: I actually feel bad for Malon. And I through those curves your way. No one truly knows what happened to his father. His mother died (like it was stated in Ocarina of Time) but no mention of his father. Well tell me what you thought or whatnot. Until next time.**  
**

**Question:** What is your favorite temple/dungeons from Ocarina of Time and/Or Twilight Princess?

Reason I chose both games, is because if you never played one, you can pick the other. I've played both, so here I go.

Ocarina of Time: The temple I actually loved the most is probably between the Fire Temple and the Spirit Temple. I love the block puzzled, even though they were easy. The only thing about the Spirit Temple I hated that the Fire Temple didn't have was the Wall/Ceiling/Floor Masters. Creepy hands that try choking you. And then the Fire Temple had the flipping Flare dancers...Annoyances...

Twilight Princess: This sounds weird coming from me, but the Forest Temple. Sounds cliche, but honestly. I enjoyed that temple in Twilight Princess. First temple in the game and probably my favorite. I love the others one too, so honestly...I don't think could pick just one for Twilight Princess.


	8. The Harsh Reality

This chapter is going to be dealing with political issues near the end and also it's going to bring a lot of things to light. Like how a commoner (Tay) was able to marry Princess Zelda, making them both King and Queen.

* * *

**SHOWING APPRECIATION TO MY REVIEWERS**

**Guest:** Yes yes yes, I am totally sadistic. Or I have been told I am from time to time. Haha. Anyways, I won't discontinue my stories. I've come to the conclusion of finishing all of them. I realized if I discontinued any of them, I would be deeply sadden. I just need to keep more Muse and motivation up to par. (Oh how I hate english. It is not my first language after all. But anyways, that's okay. So here is the next part of this one and I hope you like it.

**Gojira Geek: **Well considering I haven't played TP all the way through as of yet, I have seen my cousin go in Hyrule Castle/Ganon's Tower and holy heck. It's like OoT x10. Those flipping Darknuts are much harder than Iron knuckles. At least when you fight Iron Knuckles, you can use Nayru's Love to prevent any damage. Twilight Princess doesn't give you that option. Well hope you like this next part.

**AreiaCananaid: **Oh my gawd. It's official. You're an epic dork! Haha! And considering I am Bigger-me, well dang it. I called myself one too, haha! Yes, Epic Dorks Forever Unite! Anyways, I love the whole Ganon/Tay dialogue. I wonder...-grins; By the time you read this, what I have planned will have already happened. Look missy, you have so many in your story too so -pretends to made a 'Z' formation: Mhhmm. I'm just messing haha! xD Darth Vader is the epicness of Star Wars! Haha! Anyone would like him better than Ganondorf any day! I can't get over the dialogue! Lol! Anways, enjoy!**  
**

**Elder OT Ridge: **Look I never said Ganondorf was nice. And he is technically man handling Malon in Link's body. So I don't know if that's considered rape or not, xD that's really bad. I have evil plans in store and all that! On ward!

**HyruleHearts1123:** Well thank you for the very kind review. I glad you like the story. I hope it's okay. I am very critical on myself when it comes to my writing. The Water Temple? That's temple took my nearly a month, but then again, I was only playing like..5-10 minutes at a time every 3-5 days, lol. I know I could have finsihed it if work never interfered. Well I love Twilight Princess dungeons too, which is why in the end, I couldn't really pick one lol. Well enjoy!

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** You just had to pick the Shadow Temple, didn't you? It was use tortured chamber during the Hyrulean Civil War. That thought alone would make me cringe. Jeez, just the thought of the temple makes me cringe and that's the temple I just started in my game. Blah! Great, now I feel creepy crawlers! Damn imagination gone wild, oh well I still love ya. Look just read and a lot of things will be revealed. mwahaha!**  
**

**CupcakePride101: **Yes I like 'em all! Makes me happy to read them! Well you see, Ganondorf wanted his son to be on "his" side, but that didn't quite work out. And Eagus, well I actually love him. There's a huge back story between Ganondorf, Eagus, Katerina, and another girl, who was Link's mother. Actually I figured out the question for the end of the chapter, haha. The SPINNER IS AWESOME! I love it to fight Twilit Fossil Stallord, even though he was just downright, epic! You need to use his full title to address him, Twilit Fossil Stallord! -grins and giggles; Onward!**  
**

* * *

**-The Harsh Reality-**

Tay gave a soft moan, hearing all the different monitors in the room. His body screamed in pain, but he bit his lower lip to fight it back. Tay managed to open his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. Tay looked to his right and saw a door. He then looked to his left and saw Zelda. Her head was against his arm, with her fingers intertwined with his own. She was sitting on a chair next to the bed he was laying on.

Tay slowly removed his hand from Zelda's closing his eyes in pain. He managed to reach his hand to his eyes, rubbing them gently. Tay reopened his eyes, thinking hard. He remembered Link kidnapping him and torturing him. Though he knew all too well, it wasn't Link. It was Ganondorf, who had wormed his way into Link's mind. That monster would pay for what he did to Link, Colin, and him. He also toyed with Malon and Zelda. Tay would make sure he paid for his actions, but how could he punish the fiend inside his best friend? He couldn't make Link suffer when it wasn't even his fault. He closed his eyes, as he readjusted his position on the bed. He was lost in thought trying to think of a way to save Link and return peace to Hyrule. As long as Ganondorf remained inside the hero, only pain would continue in the land.

As Tay shifted his position he let out a small gasp of pain. _'Damn it! That jerk really screwed my body up...That fiend will pay for this.' _Tay closed his eyes as he continued to think about what he could do to save Link's life and everyone else that he cared about. He opened his eyes to look at his wife. She looked completely worn out and he noticed the Master Sword was in a sheath on her back. She was keeping it with her, perhaps to protect herself. Or perhaps she was keeping it with her because she knew something. Tay narrowed his eyes at his wife, trying to figure out what she was hiding from him and the others. He managed to get himself into a sitting position, looking around slowly. Hakkai and little Colin were in a bed not too far away, napping. Little Colin was sucking on his thumb, and Hakkai had a protective arm around him. A smile spread across his lips. _'Like father, like son.'_ He thought ruefully.

**x~X~x**

Malon gave a soft moan, as Ganondorf slapped her awake. It was nearly dawn on the following day and Ganondorf planned to have a little bit of fun with Link's wife. Malon opened her dull blue eyes, staring at Ganondorf with fear. A smile spread across his face as he reveled in her panic.

"Now what's wrong, my dear?' He was using Link's voice again, and that simple action caused the red head's eyes to fill with tears. She needed her husband and she wanted to save him. Malon just didn't know how she could do that in the situation she was in. She suddenly realized her arms were tightly secured above her head. She pulled on the chains, trying to free herself. She only managed to dig the rusty chains deeper into her wrists. Malon let out cry of anger. Ganondorf pulled out a rag, tying it around her mouth. She tried struggling, but it was no use. He withdrew another one, blindfolding her. Once he was done, she stood helpless, frozen in fear. Malon had no idea what Ganondorf had planned, but she knew it wasn't good. Suddenly a finger was felt on her right inner thigh, as she jumped at the contact.

"Haha, did that feel good?" The voice was taunting, causing Malon to turn red with embarrassment and anger. She felt his finger travel upwards towards her fun spot. She grunted in protest causing Ganondorf to laugh. He retracted his finger, walking up behind the unsuspecting girl. He leaned towards her neck, kissing it softly. Malon moaned, trying not to let the touch arouse her. His lips were warm and soft, as one hand gently grabbed one of her bosom, rubbing it ever so softly. His other hand was on her waist pulling her body against his own. Malon felt her body temperature rise. His touch was so gentle, filled with love, and passion. She didn't know whether to believe if it was even Ganondorf or Link. Just as his finger began traveling down, he stopped suddenly, pulling away. She froze, listening to him moan softly. After a few moments, she heard him breathing hard.

"Malon?" His voice sounded unsure. Malon could have cried, knowing it was Link. She pulled on the chains, as she heard Link fumble with the key. Link unchained her wrists, as she removed the blind fold and the gag. She glanced at his face, shocked to see anger in his eyes. He was looking down, his fist clenched. "Did I hurt you, Malon?" She suddenly realized he was angry with himself for what happened.

"Link, look at me," she ordered. He raised his eyes, before she continued. "It wasn't you, do you hear me? It was him, that evil man! You would never hurt me! He didn't really do anything too bad! Just touched me." She saw Link's face cloud with anger. "But that's all! No injuries on me what so ever. Let's get out of here!"

Link only nodded, as he pulled his wife close to him, hoping with every ounce of his being that she would be okay.

Link looked at her, as she looked at the ground. He gently grabbed her hand, gaining her attention. "Did something happen that I am not aware of?" Malon nodded softly, confirming his suspicion. "What is it?"

Malon took a deep breath, before she looked him straight in the eye. "Your father is gone, Link." Link felt his world crumble down around him. He found out his father was alive, just to lose him? Before Link could say anything, Malon said, "Ganondorf was responsible."

Link made a fist. "Are we ever going to catch a break?" Link exploded with anger.

Startled, Malon took a few steps back. Her eyes went wide with fear, as he continued to gesture with his hands.

"Why is it that we can never be happy? I understand that I am the chosen hero, but that doesn't mean that I can't be happy from time to time. I understand my life will be filled with battles and such, but I am also a person with feelings;; f feelings that sometimes I can't express, because of my position. I'm the damn General for the Royal Family and I can't even protect them! I hurt Tay, and unknowingly killed my father...almost hurt you...What the hell?" Link sunk down to his knees allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks.

Malon wrapped her arms around his trembling body. "Oh Link," she muttered. She rested her chin on the top of his head, trying to think of a way to make Link feel better. Until Ganondorf was dead and gonethough, there was no such thing.

Link made a split minute decision, before he looked at Malon. "I know what has to be done, but we need to make it back to Hyrule Castle," Link whispered. Malon was happy to see he made a resolve, but he wasn't sharing it with her. That made her slightly suspicious to what he had planned. He smiled at her. "Trust me, Malon. I have a surefire plan that will stop him for good." _'I just hope you'll forgive me.'_ Link thought that last part to himself.

Just as the two turned to leave, Ganondorf made Link freeze in place. Link tried in vain to move. Malon took a few steps back, knowing Ganondorf had something evil planned. Before Link could even think, Ganondorf forced him to grip Malon's slender neck with both hands. "No!" Link managed to whispered as he watched Malon struggle for air. The blue eyes filled with tears, as Link felt her life slipping through his fingers. "Please! Ganondorf! I'll do anything, just please! I don't want her to die!" He heard the evil laughter in his mind. After another minute, Malon fell limp to the ground. Link stared at her with tears flooding his eyes. Ganondorf finally allowed him to move on his own.

Link cradled his dead wife in his arms. He bowed his head in pain and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. "Malon..please..." Link's voice shook with emotion. His eyes reflected the pain in his heart. He screamed his anger and pain out in frustration. "Damn you, Ganondorf! I hate you! You took Malon from me!" Link broke down into a fit of sobs, cradling Malon close to him. Link didn't know what he could do now. He lost his daughter, his father, and now his wife. Link couldn't take anymore heartache. He bit his lower lip, trying to think of what he was going to tell Tay, Zelda, and Colin. He closed his eyes, allowing sorrow to engulf him.

**x~X~x**

It was nearly four days later when Colin sat in the chair that was in the Throne Room alone. He was contemplating what to do. He didn't want to do anything to rash, yet he didn't know what to do. He rested his head in his hands, trying to clear his head. He needed to help Link, but wasn't exactly sure how he could.

"Colin?" A concerned voice called his name. The blond raised his cobalt hues to the speaker. A smile graced his lips as his eyes rested on a young woman with long shimmering blue locks and dazzling emerald hues. Her name was Kaylyn, but the young man insisted on calling her Kay. She was the same age as the King and Queen and was one of Zelda's childhood friends. Kaylyn was a Princess from the kingdom of Termina, but was in Hyrule upon hearing about the devastation. Although she had just arrived a few days earlier, she had grown quite fond of the shy blond, and Colin realized he was liking her as well.

"Kay, what's wrong?" He watched the beautiful Princess make her way to him and placed her red full lips on his own. Time seemed to stop, as Kaylyn wrapped her arms around Colin's strong shoulders. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. After a few minutes, Kaylyn pulled away, raising her tears filled emerald hues to Colin.

"Colin, I'm worried," the Terminian Princess' slight accent was shaking. "Perhaps something will happen to Link or Malon. I know Zelda fears for the worse possible case. I-I know my land is worried for my well-being and safety, but I cannot leave in Zelda's time of need. I am her friend and I intend to help her in any way possible. That's the law where I am from. Help a friend in need."

Colin smiled at her and nodded softly. "I'll aid you in this."

Her eyes widened, as she pointed to the door. Colin turned and his eyes widen in horror. Link had entered the room, looking like hell. He was holding Malon's limp body in his arms. Colin's eyes widen in horror, realizing that Ganondorf had killed her.

"Link.." His voice trailed out, when he saw the sorrow in Link's eyes. Link looked around, as he continued to walk to the morgue. Kaylyn watched in silence, before glancing at Colin.

"Perhaps I should...go," she whispered in a soft tone.

He nodded softly, as she hurried away. Colin let out a soft sigh, running his hand through his blond strands. He followed the distraught hero into the morgue. Link gently laid Malon down on the bed, before he bowed his head. Colin was walking in, when he heard a sob escape the hylian's lips. Colin placed a comforting hand on Link's shoulder, who didn't move from his spot.

"It was Ganondorf," Link managed to choke out between sobs. "That heartless bastard forced me to kill my own wife! Why? I lost my mother when I was a baby! I lost my daughter! I lost my father! Now I lose my wife! How much more can I take, Colin!? How much more?" Link's legs gave out from under him, as he fell to a heap. Colin was at his side, wrapping his grieving friend in his strong arms. Colin closed his eyes, trying to hide his own tears. Colin allowed Link to cry, until he fell into an unpleasant slumber.

Colin looked at Link's tear stained sleeping face, his heart was cracking painfully. Link should not have to lose so much in his life. He was barely pushing 21 years old and he lost so much, including his childhood. How much more was Link going to take before he broke? As Colin picked up Link, and made his way, he was stopped by Horwell and Owlan.

"Their royal majesties request your presence immediately," Horwell informed him. "They are in a council meeting." Colin nodded slowly, looking down at Link. Horwell took Link from his arms. "I'll place him in his room to rest."

Colin nodded, as Owlan left with Horwell. The blond let out a sigh, running his fingers through his blond strands. As he hurried down the hallways that led to the council room, he noticed that the meeting was already being held. He stopped, holding his breath.

"That's not good enough," he heard a council member yell. "If you cannot protect your people, your majesty, then you have no right being Queen!"

Colin's blood boiled and without thinking, he stormed in. "How dare you!" He shouted at the unsuspecting council member. Zelda, Tay, and the others jumped at his sudden appearance and outburst. Colin had a fist, glaring at the council member. "Don't you think they are doing what they can? She has been the Queen for five years and doing one hell of a job! The land of Hyrule is prosperous and thriving. I admit, we are dealing with a crisis, but Zelda is not to blame!"

"Then the blame lands on the Hero of Time!" The council member retorted. "A commoner like him shouldn't even be living here and he was smuggled in by our 'Good Queen.'"

Tay wasn't fully healed, but when he heard Link's name thrown in, he didn't hold back.

"Excuse me!" The council member glared at Tay, who was glaring back. "Why the hell are you blaming him? He didn't do anything..."

"That's it," the council member interrupted. "He didn't do anything! But if he did, none of this would have happened."

Zelda felt her patience running thin. "Link was kidnapped and tortured, you idiot!" Everyone stared at her shocked. "He needed time to recover."

"Did you ever found out the culprit?" Another council member inquired. Colin felt dread fill his soul, as Tay looked at him briefly, then at his wife.

"Ganondorf," her voice was soft and clear. The council members broke into a heated argument.

"But he is dead!" An old council member shouted.

"The Hero of Time killed him," another one retorted.

The council member who was arguing with them earlier simply smiled. "You say Ganondorf?" Zelda, Tay, and Colin glared at him. "You do realize if Link failed at his mission, he has endangered the lives of your people. What do you do to citizen's that threaten your people?"

Tay and Zelda's eyes widen in horror. "You are completely mad!" Tay shouted, jumping his feet. Although he was still in pain and recovering, he was bound to stick up for Link. "We are not going to banish Link for something out of his hands!"

The council member's smile widened , much to Zelda and Tay displeasure. "Then I'm make you a proposal of sorts, your majesty." He was looking at Tay. "Renounce your title to the throne or banish Link. Those are my conditions!" Tay's eyes widen in horror, as Zelda gasped. Colin looked at them both.

"No!" Zelda shouted. "Tay will not renounce his title and Link will not get banished either. We can think of another solution."

"Ah yes, but you know your majesty," another council member spoke up. "The person who is responsible for the crisis at hand is sentenced to flogging and then banishment. You know the laws, your majesties. However, if it is not done, then his royal majesty must renounce his title. We let it slide and allowed you to marry a commoner, our Queen. We allowed it because we know Tay is a good and strong man to help you rule. But if he will not banish Link, then he will give up his title!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh wow, so what will happen? Sorry for the long wait. My (original) beta is in Illinois, so I have my Mini-me being the beta for this chapter. Thank you so much sweetie! It truly means a lot to mean and I can't thank you enough. She gets a lot of praise from me! I love ya tons! Haha! xD**  
**

**Question:** Who would read the back story between Ganondorf, Eagus, Katerina, and Link's mom?


	9. Beating, Banishment, & Betrayal

This chapter has some intense scenes. So approach with extreme caution and consider this your forewarning. I do hope you all enjoy. Without further ado, here you go.

* * *

**SHOWING APPRECIATION TO MY REVIEWERS**

**AreiaCananaid: **First off, I must thank you so much. You were truly wonderful and I thank you for your input in the last chapter. I also thank you for allowing me to use some phrases from the story for this chapter. Secondly, the conversation between Zelda and Tay made me laugh my bums off. I actually read it out loud to my cousin, my roommate (Storm), and my beta. They all laughed and told me I should read out loud more often. Perhaps I'll record my self reading it out loud! Haha. Third, Link snap? Now why would he? He is the hero, right? I do feel terribly bad for him. Lastly, I believe cliffhangers are my forte! Haha! But I greatly appreciate your help and everything.**  
**

**rylek196:** Well, I must say it's a lot easier now. So I don't have to keep typing in 'Guest' every time I do my reviewer appreciation. Well killing her is part of the plot. Don't worry though. I have it all sorted out. I am truly evil in my writing, but I mainly get it from others. Haha, my Mini-me is a huge reason! I love her. Aah, so that was you..-grumbles and then giggles; Just kidding. It's alright. I am not angry or anything. Once Rising Antagonist comes to a close, I am going to update it. It's just that my story "Blast from the Past" is literally just like Becoming A Hero, but TP Link is accompanying OoT Link is the story. That's the huge difference. I'll probably end up updating both of them, since they are similar, but Blast from the Past is going to stray off the game, so it's not the same. I thank you for your honesty, though. I greatly appreciate it.

**CupcakePride101:** I think a back story with them would be awesome. But that won't be started probably until the end of the trilogy. I already have the third story planned out. That game is super Epic! I actually love the final battle. With Ganondorf and Link's swords clashing, it's awesome. And then you deliver the ending blow to him. I was like, "Hell Yeah!" Then the vision of Zant snapping his neck and Ganondorf DIES! Haha! Yes, Malon is dead, which saddens even me and I wrote it. Yes, Link is pretty much living a night mare. I pity our hero. They are rude council members. I'm gonna kill 'em, lol. Find out! Hah!

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **Thank you for your continued support. It is greatly appreciated. So you would read it if it was written? Awesome. Well no more waiting is needed. Here is the next chapter for you to read and review. Enjoy it, sweetie.**  
**

**Elder OT Ridge: **I pity poor Link right about now. I mean, the guy lost his mother, his daughter, father, and then his wife. it's a lot to lose and he is still relatively young. Rethink what you said, they "WANT" to flog and banish him? Not really. They are being FORCED to do it. Don't worry, Link will bounce back. He isn't a Hero for no reason. Enjoy my cliffhangers! Haha!

* * *

**-Beating, Banishment, & Betrayal-**

Tay bowed his head, as Zelda saw several emotions pass his face. He didn't want to sentence Link, but if he didn't, he would have to give up the Throne. He turned his gaze to the council members. "When does this have to take place?" He asked his question through clenched teeth. He had fists formed at his sides, which were sightly shaking. His back was throbbing with excruciating pain and a headache was pounding at him. Tay knew he was up much too soon then he should of, but he wasn't about to miss this meeting. He was the King and he was going to find out what was going on in his Kingdom.

The council members looked at one another, before the oldest one spoke up. "In three days. Gather all the evidence against him." With that, they began to file from the room. Once they were all gone, Colin looked at Tay.

"Coward," he whispered. Tay jerked his head up, and glared at Colin. "How dare you..."

"Don't start with me, Colin," Tay threatened, when he interrupted him. "Do you really think I wanna do this? Honestly, do you think I want to cause such pain and grief to Link? I need to stay King to protect all of you, as well as my wife and my son! You know what I have to do in order to protect them. I want nothing more than to spare Link, but I can't! Being King has made sure of that! But you are not allowed to even communicate with Link about this and make him aware of what is to take place." Dark blue eyes met dark green eyes in a staring match. "I can't protect one life at the cost of thousands. If I renounce my title, who knows what the council will make Zelda do! Perhaps worse if I wasn't here! So back off."

"I think being friends with a coward is not in my nature," Colin retorted, before he turned to walk away. Tay bit his lip, watching Colin leave. "Oh and one more thing, your majesty." Tay flinched at the cold tone in his friend's voice. Colin faced him. "Link lost Malon. Ganondorf killed her." Tay's eyes widen in horror. "Maybe it would be wise to think...hmmm...actually you really should rethink your decision." Colin stormed off in anger, as Tay made a fist. He hated that he was also hurting both of his best friends. Zelda didn't say anything during the entire ordeal, when she faced Tay.

"Look, I know this is difficult," Zelda whispered. "But don't worry. I have something in mind." He turned to her. "It'll help Link...I just hope he'll understand why this is being done." She looked away, while an image of Link entered her mind. It was the first time she saw him and those dazzling dark blue eyes. His heart-warming smile made her melt and he was courageous. Then when she saw Link after his soul being in slumber for seven years. He had grown into a very attractive, young man. He did so much for the kingdom and now his name would be tarnished and his reputation destroyed. "Oh Tay, we have to do something. We cannot do this to Link. The more I think about it, the more real it feels and if Ganondorf manages to control Link during this, it'll end in disaster."

Tay placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Then you should let me renounce my title," Tay suggested.

"No, Tay!" Zelda's voice was firm. "Like I said, you will not renounce your title. We...have...we have to sentence Link." Tay bowed his head, hoping Link would forgive them both for what they had to do. She clutched the item in her pocket, hoping at some point she could slip it to Link. She sighed, as she bowed her head. _'Link, we are so sorry.'_

**x~X~x**

Link tossed and turned in his sleep. He moaned softly, "Malon...no...please..." Tears formed at the side of the sleeping Hylian's closed eyes. They began to stroll down his smooth cheeks.

_The cloudless sky was a dark blue, as the sun brighten the day. Link was standing what seemed to be the middle of Lon Lon Ranch, when he hear a small laugh behind him. He quickly turned and saw Malon smiling at him. The beautiful Hylian looked at Link, the wind blowing her dazzling strands into the air. Link watched her, while she walked to the edge of a cliff. Link's eyes knitted together in confusion, trying to figure out where it came from and what was she doing? His dark blue eyes were wide with horror and fear. "Malon, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt."The young woman walked towards Link, with her hands behind her back. Link took several steps back, until he recognized his surroundings. He was in Gerudo Valley. He backed up to the cliff that overlooked at multiple waterfalls that lead anyone to Lake Hylia.  
_

_"I've been waiting for you Link," She smiled one of her dazzling smile's at her husband. Once she was several feet from Link, she pulled out her hands from behind her back. One hand held a bloody knife, while the other hand held a bloody whip. "You've been a bad boy!" She lunged at Link, causing the Hylian to lose his footing. He screamed, as he slammed into the ground below._

"No!" Link screamed, jumped up in his bed, gripping the sheets tightly. Colin stared at his friend, bewildered and in shock. He was coming in to check on him, when he shot up in his bed.

"Link," Colin whispered. He was at his side, with a hand on his shoulder. Link panted trying to regain his breath, before looking at Colin. He placed his hand over his chest, trying to think. Colin watched the blond hero close his eyes, taking in deep breaths.

"Sorry," Link whispered, reopening his eyes. "Let's just say I can't even find peace in my sleep." His deep blue eyes held sadness, which were cast down. Colin bit his lower lip, watching his friend. He wanted to tell Link what Tay and Zelda had to do, but he was forbidden to speak about it. He didn't want Link to have to suffer such a fate, however, it had to be done. Colin's hand was still on Link's shoulder. He gave it a small squeeze.

"We are here for you," Colin replied softly. He removed his hand, as he got to his feet. "I'll see you later," Colin left the room, as Link laid back down. He turned to his left and saw a picture of Malon. It was shortly after she had the kids and she was smiling. Tears filled Link's eyes, as he buried his face into his pillow.

"Oh Malon," Link cried. "I miss you so much. I love you." His shoulders shook uncontrollably, as the sob overcame him. Tay was watching quietly from another balcony, bowing his head in shame. He turned and walked into the room. His wife was at her desk, watching Link with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Zelda," he called for her attention. Zelda raised her sapphire hues to Tay. "I...I am actually thinking about what Colin said. I...we...Link is in so much pain after losing Malon. Should he have to lose his reputation too? He will have nothing left, not even his son! This flogging will even tear his son away from him!" He made a fist, slamming it into the wall. A small dent appeared, as blood formed around his knuckles. Zelda was at his side at once. Sapphire hues poured into emerald orbs. "I can't imagine losing Hakkai and that's what we'd be doing to Link! He'll lose everything, including his son! Zelda! What do we do?"

For once, the regal Queen, who was the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, didn't have an answer.

**x~X~x**

The next three days passed in a haze for Link. He didn't bother leaving his room and if he did, it wasn't for long. Colin noticed the weight loss and it worried him. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to stand the beating. Maybe he couldn't stand the torture. He turned on his heel and hurried to the sitting room, where he knew Tay would be. A scowl was on his lips, as he threw the door opening. Tay jumped to his feet, glaring at Colin, who slammed the door shut.

"So you are still going through with it?" Colin inquired. Tay's face showed no emotion, but he nodded solemnly. Colin growled, grabbing Tay by the front of his shirt. Tay grunted, as he was brought face to face with Colin. "I can't believe you! Link is one of your best friends, as well as one of mine! How could you live with yourself and do this?"

Tay looked away, thinking. He took a deep breath, before looking at Colin with a serious expression. "This discussion is over." His voice held no emotion, as Colin's eyes widen. "You are now the new General and my right hand man. You will be in the Throne Room at two. Don't be late." Tay left the room, without a second look at Colin. Colin stood there, dumbfounded. He just gained Link's position and title. He realized that Link had ten minutes left of freedom. He didn't have time to save Link from the fate that awaited him. Colin made a fist, closing his eyes.

"Why?" Colin called out in a loud voice. "Damn it!"

Colin appeared in the Throne Room, standing beside Tay's Throne. Zelda was seated on her seat. Hakkai and Colin were on her left, unsure what was going on. Horwell and Owlan walked in with Link between them. The Hylian didn't look the least bit healthy, but at the moment, he didn't even care. His deep blue eyes stared at Tay. Tay's face held no emotion, though in the inside, he wanted to scream for Link to run. He knew he couldn't do that. He stood.

"Link, Warrior of Hyrule," Tay's voice held a sense of authority. Link felt his body fill with dread. "Step forward!" Tay's voice was forceful. Link took a step forward, staring at Tay. Tay stared at him. "It seems your attempts to destroy Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos, were unsuccessful. In the wake of his reign, he has murdered countless lives. Were you instructed by her Royal Majesty," he stopped to pointed at Zelda, before looking back at Link. "To destroy him?" Link felt himself nod softly. "Since you were unsuccessful and you put the lives of hundreds at risk, you are hereby sentenced to public flogging and banishment!" Link's eyes widen, as gasped erupted through the Throne Room. Little Colin and Hakkai stared at Tay in shock.

"Daddy," Hakkai ran to him. Tay glared down at his son. Hakkai swallowed, before glaring back. "Link is a good man! He would never put our people's lives in jeopardy!"

"Silence now!" Tay screamed at Hakkai. Hakkai jumped back in fright, as Zelda bit her lower lip. She leaned forward, grabbing Hakkai's arm. She pulled him back, so he was behind her. He saw her shook her head, as he continued to watch the scene before him.

Tay signaled at Horwall and Owlan. They each grabbed one of Link's arms roughly, as Colin and another guard approached him. Link stared at Colin, realizing Colin had silent tears falling. _'He doesn't want to do this'_ Link thought to himself. He finally caught Colin's eye and nodded. Colin made a fist, as he turned to Tay.

"Proceed," Tay's voice cracked, as Link turned to stare. _'He doesn't want to do this either!'_ Link realized. Tears formed in Tay's eyes, as he looked away. Link turned to Colin, as he delivered a punch to Link's jaw. Link grunted in pain, as the guard beside Colin kicked him in the legs relentlessly. A snap was heard, the pain vibrating through Link's body. His face was twisted in an expression of pain. His eyes that use to be filled with light was now replaced with a haunted expression of disbelief.

Colin and the other guard continued to beat Link, as Link felt himself fall to his knees, unable to keep himself up. With every blow, grunts or gasps of pain escaped Link's lips. Colin pulled out a whip, and began to slap it across Link's back.

After what seemed like eternity, Tay was furious with himself. "Enough!" Tay yelled. Colin and the guard both stepped back, as Link was dangling almost unconsciously between Horwell and Owlan. Colin placed the whip back on his belt. Little Colin was staring with horror, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hakkai wrapped his arms around the younger child, watching the proceedings. Link was panting painfully, trying to get to his feet. He was unsuccessful. His bleeding face was covered with bruises in a few places. He raised his dark blue eyes, as they glared at Tay and Zelda. His sapphire gaze was filled with defiance, undaunted, almost like a silent challenge. Horwell and Owlan dropped him, as Zelda raised her hands at them.

"You sicken me," Zelda's words stung the hero, staring at Link. It was as though she had thrust a knife into his chest and twisted it. That's how twisted her words sounded. She approached him slowly, as she formed a ball of white hot electricity in her fist. Colin stared at her in horror, as Tay also seemed shocked. Neither one of them were expecting Zelda to use her magic on Link. That was not they wanted at all. Zelda swung her electricity encased fist at Link. Hakkai and Little Colin turned away, as Link's scream echoed long through the Throne Room. When he fell silent, Hakkai and Little Colin dared to look. Link was on the ground, shuddering from the pain he was in. The guards, including Horwell and Owlan, were staring at Zelda horrified that she used her magic on one of her subjects. Especially the one she once trusted with her life. She approached him, dropping to her knees. She quickly placed the Ocarina of Time in his pouch, along with a note. She turned away, as she heard Colin clear his throat.

"Take him to Hyrule Field," Colin ordered, staring at Tay.

"Link is now banished," Tay stated. "Go and drag him through Castle Town, before you throw him out the gate. He is no longer allowed in Hyrule, which includes all the provinces. He has until dawn to get out of Hyrule." Horwell and Owlan each grabbed one of Link's arms. As they dragged Link out of the room, the look he gave Zelda and Tay, caused the tears they were trying to hold come bursting forward. In his heart, Tay knew Link hated him and Zelda both. He wouldn't blame Link in the least if he did. He had a choice and his decision caused Link so much pain and suffering. The look Link gave was filled with anger, sorrow, and pain, all twisted up that burned out of his eyes with such intensity that Zelda and Tay had to look away from him.

A small crowd of citizens watched in horror and disbelief, while a group of guards dragged a badly battered and listless Link towards the gates. The guards dragged him through the gate and across the drawbridge before tossing him on the ground. He fell in an untidily heap and did not move. The sun sat in the far sky to the west and Link still didn't move.

Colin watched from the top of the battlement, silently pleading for Link to move. "Come on Link," he whispered in a soft tone. "You got to move! Please!" He didn't want Link killed or anything else. Link seemed aware of the dangers if he stayed. His right hand quivered slightly, as he reached into his pouch. He gripped something, pulling it out. He saw the Ocarina of Time in his hand, a note attached to it. He removed the note, placing it back in his pouch. Pushing himself to his back, Link's face scrunched up in pain. He rose the glowing instrument to his lips, as beautiful melody filled the ears of the crowd and the guards. Colin watched in amazement along with the crowd, as Epona appeared out of no where. Link was on his side again, placing the instrument in his pouch.

Epona neighed, after she saw the condition her master was in. Link managed to stroke her muzzle before she sat down all the way. With great difficulty, Link took a hold on the saddle and winced. He pulled himself onto it, as Epona rose to her full height. She took of to the West, in the direction of Gerudo Valley. It technically wasn't part of Hyrule Kingdom, so Link would be safe there.

Link wasn't paying much attention where Epona was taking him. His entire focus was hanging onto Epona's saddle, so he didn't fall off. She had it in her mind to take him to Gerudo Fortress. It was a two day travel, but this was to save Link's life. Epona wouldn't rest until he was safe in their territory.

**x~X~x**

Aveil and one of her following leaders, Johameli, were standing just inside the entrance of Geurdo Fortress.

"It's been quiet," Aveil commented, her yellow eyes glancing over at her second in command.

"I understand what you mean," Johameli inquired. "But we are in a time of peace, are we not?" Aveil gave a small nod.

A second later, Johameli saw Aveil's head jerk up. The sound of pounding hooves filled the two Gerduo's ears. Aveil and Johameli raised their spears in defense. Epona came into view, as Aveil smiled.

"Link," She called to him, waving. But once she caught sight of the condition he was in, her joy turned into concern. "Link!" She ran to him, with Johameli behind her. Aveil placed an arm around him, as she gently helped him off Epona. Johameli grabbed Epona's reins, following Aveil inside the Fortress. Johameli took Epona to the stable that was built upon Link's request, while Aveil took him the the infirmary.

She laid the battered hero down gently, her eyes widen in horror. "Oh Link," she whispered. It surprised the young gerudo when she felt hot tears fill her eyes. She wasn't one to cry, because she was a warrior. She kept a strong wall of defense around her heart, but for as long as she had known Link, she had never seen him in this state. She knew he was beaten 5 years ago, but this was maddening. This was much worse then what happened to him in the past. Aveil began to remove his boots slowly and undid his belt. She placed his pouch on the table beside the bed. She carefully removed his tunic. Then she removed the chainmail, followed by his white shirt.

Tears fell, when she caught sight of his chest. It was covered with bruises and whip marks disrupted his skin. He caught sight of her face, as he cut his pain filled gaze to the side and lowered his head. Aveil knew that something serious had to happen with the kingdom of Hyrule. However, Gerudo Valley was out of their jurisdiction, so she guessed she would never know. Unless Link was willing to share.

Aveil began to examine him carefully. She was a healer in the gerudo race, so she ran her gentle hands along his battered body, making a mental note of what she would need for him. His constant hitching of his breath, clenched teeth, and his hands in balls of fist gave her the first indication that he was still in enormous pain. Johameli entered the room, carrying two bags.

"This one was on Epona's saddle," she informed Aveil, handing it to her. "And this one is filled with water and food. He could use some." Aveil nodded, glancing down at Link. The two of them caught a tear strolling down his cheek.

Aveil's heart went out to the Hylian. "Oh Link." She stroked his blond strands from his face. Her tender touch allowed the Hylian to finally relax and he fell asleep. "I feel bad for him, Johameli."

Johameli watched her leader carefully, who was staring at Link unusually long. "I think you love him, Aveil." When Aveil didn't fight to defend herself, Johameli's eyes widen. The gerudo leader carefully avoided eye contact, as she stared at Link's sleeping face. She closed her eyes, as she leaned her head down and kissed Link on the cheek.

After a few minutes, Aveil raised her head and opened his eyes. "Is that wrong"' Aveil asked softly. Johameli shook her head slowly. "I didn't think so. Besides, if I chose to love someone, he'd be the only one worthy of my affection. However, he belongs to Malon and I will respect that." With a small sigh, she laid in the bed across from Link. "Let's get some sleep." Johameli nodded, as she extinguish the lanterns and torches, allowing the room to became overcome in darkness in the late hour of night.

* * *

**Author's Note**: If anyone can figure out the direction this story "MAY" go, the next chapter will be dedicated to you. However, it will NOT go that way, but if things were different it would. For those are you wondering, Aveil's second in commands name came from one of my beta's. He gets credit for her name. Pronounced Joe-ha-ma-lee. Also many scene were from my other's beta's story. Go check out her story The Empress for much more action, haha. Then read The Shard of Twilight. Come on, you know you want too, haha. Anyways, how do you all feel about Link? This chapter was quite difficult for me to write and read. It is finally done. Until next time.**  
**

**Question:** Should Link blame Tay and Zelda or do you think he'll understand? (Reason I am asking before revealing the note is because I want your honest opinions)


End file.
